Stars
by Imma Gokuu
Summary: E. George once said, "Just as stars shine brightest in the darkest night...", well, younger stars shine brighter still. Videl has always lived in her father's shadow, but now, a new threat has appeared, a threat that only she and her classmates can beat? How can a bunch of 15 year olds shine above armies of soldiers and super powered villains?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! First chapter is up.

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

::Yasai::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking)

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial

X0o0X

Four years have passed since the monster that was Cell had been defeated. The world has since moved on and has flourished in scientific advancement. Bulma and Tights have revolutionised life as Earth knew it. And at the forefront of everything with them was Gokuu. Turns out the explosion Cell caused did more than give Gokuu his memories back.

And as For Gohan, he moved on to the next chapter of his life. He never did stop training, and after Goten was born, his father convinced him that this was even more reason to keep up his training. But of course, Chichi also got her way…

X0o0X

"Gohan! Lime! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Chi-Chi called out from inside the Son residence. The two were both nervous and excited, she noticed the morning they woke up. Gohan quickly got his backpack, said goodbye to Chi-Chi and Goten, and bolted out the door with Lime in tow. As he ran, he looked at his watch on right wrist. 7:42 AM.

"Better hurry." He called to his sister, before taking off into the sky. As they flew, Gohan watched the foliage shrink away to just a few trees and shrubs lining a small highway.

"Well we should land just outside the City." Lime said

Gohan looked back. "Why? We fly into West Capital all the time."

She pointed at a sign saying Satan City as she descended to the ground.

Gohan looked at the sign, "…What? Wait they _renamed _the city…after _this guy_?" He choked trying to contain his laughter before walking after Lime who had gone ahead. Realizing they would be late, he sprinted off picking up his sister and headed straight for Orange Star High, he didn't want his mother on his case today, or any day at all.

X0o0X

"Well that's the last of them." Videl panted, as she saw a police car heading over to her. The police car stopped in front of her, and a burly man stepped out the car.

"They're all yours officer." Videl said, and the police looked amazed, but nodded.

"Yes. Thank you Videl, you're just like your father." The man said, and Videl just frowned, but nodded.

"I have to go to school now, but if there's any more trouble, don't hesitate to call." Videl yelled out to the officer, as she ran down the street, and took a right.

Videl ran a couple more blocks, before the next block revealed Orange Star High School, were outside the gate were her friends waiting for her.

"Videl!" Erasa yelled, as she waved at Videl. Next to her, was Sharpener who simply nodded. As Videl walked over to them, she smiled.

"Long time no see!" Erasa said, and she hugged Videl who hugged back. Videl looked at Sharpener and nodded.

"What, no hug?" He said, and Erasa glared at him.

"Of course she doesn't want to hug you, you playboy! Who would?!" Erasa said, and Sharpener smirked.

"You know you want to hug, Erasa." Sharpener said, which pissed off Erasa and they started an argument. Videl sweat dropped.

"They get in a fight so easily." She said to herself, then noticed that her backpack wasn't with her.

"Damn it!" She accidentally said out loud, which brought the attention of her two friends.

"What is it?" Erasa asked.

"I forgot my backpack at home. I'll go get. See you guys later, okay?" Videl said, and she quickly ran. She turned to a block, and kept on running. But she noticed at the end of the block, two police officers, a police car that's siren was glowing, two men on the ground not moving and being hand-cuffed by the officers, and two teenagers standing some distance away.

Videl ran over, "What happened?" She demanded.

"O-Oh! Ms Videl!" The police officer jumped, since he'd never seen Videl in person, but then seriously answered her question. "Two teenagers stopped an armed bank robbery. Apparently, they're students at Orange Star High School, a blonde, no _golden _haired male and a silver haired female." He said.

Videl looked around an assessed the damage, the police cruisers were riddled with bullet holes, and there was an overturned pick up some ways down the street. She then turned her attention to the two teens.

**_I thought I told you to stay out the fight! **_ Gohan said telepathically, as he didn't want people to hear their conversation. He was angry that Lime joined the fight against those criminals, when he specifically told her _not_ to. Lime on the other hand, was a stubborn girl.

**_I didn't want you to fight alone though. **_ Lime responded huffily, as she crossed her arms. She wouldn't back down just yet.

**_You were the one who said we should to remain INCONSPICUOUS! No Flying, no ki, no nothing! **_ Gohan said, as he clenched his fists.

**_That's why we transformed! __I can take care of myself Gohan.**_ Lime answered, and Gohan was about to retort back when he was interrupted by Videl.

"Hey you two!" Gohan flinched at the sudden, high volume hail. He turned around to see who Lime was peering at and came face to face with a short tomboyish looking girl. She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you guys see them?" She pointed the robbers who were now being carried in a police car, unconscious. Gohan and Lime looked at each other.

"See who?" GL asked, Videl scoffed, which slightly surprised Lime.

"Then why the hell are you here then?! This is a crime scene! GET LOST!" she got a little too close, her volume making Gohan step back. Lime steadied him and glared at the shorter girl. Videl scoffed again and stomped off.

_**_ _Rude bitch. ** _Lime thought disdainfully

_** You're one to talk- OW! ** _Gohan nursed his cheek, "See? You just proved my poin- Whoa! Watch it!"

Gohan dodged another swing and bolted in the Direction of school, Videl was too busy collecting witness statement to see them leave.

X0o0X

Well, like I said, using back my previous chapters. Next chapter should be up next week or so. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! 2nd chapter up.

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

::Yasai::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

Before I start, how many of you remember the DB manga? If you do, then you should know that there are supposedly THREE spellings for the word Gokuu.

-Goku

-Gokuh

-And the least known, Gokuu (which is probably fan made, still cool regardless).

There's actually one with another 'o' somewhere in it. Anyhow, Gokuu makes sence if you listen to the pronunciation of his name and compare it to Kuu Zen Zetsu Go. That and I don't think the English spelling changes the meaning of his name plus it's already a force of habit. Besides, can you say **colour** is wrong and **color** is right? You can't because there both right, see my point.

Any ways…This is not next week…story shall commence regardless!

Xx0o0xX

"Hey Ani, isn't this exciting?" Lime asked giddily while glancing around the halls of the High school wing.

"What, going to school or the assisting the police thing?" the hark haired teen asked from besides her, uncomfortable with the level of noise, " 'Cause I'm not happy with either…Thanks to _you_."

"Oh lighten up will ya, it'll be fun!" she chorused as the made their way through the semi deserted halls.

"Exposing our strength to the world, after _trying_ to hide it, is _not_ my idea of fun" he replied, then continued, "Speaking of trying to hide…"

Lime paused, looking at him strangely before noticing the hungry looks that the girls were giving him. Stifling a laugh, she grasped his arm and pulled him along, greatly annoying the demi.

**_Are all girls like that?_ ** he groaned in his mind, as the eyes of the female followed him, he wouldn't have minded if their lust wasn't seeping out of every pore.

** _Guest you're too hot to handle… for city girls at least._ ** She added intrigued by the heated glares from said city girls.

**_And you can handle me? In what, a fight? _** Gohan retorted, not thinking she'd continue.

_** Question, why would I want or need to? **_ She scoffed at his attempt to play ignorant, _** There are many way of keeping you obedient… like the frying pan or beating you to a pulp… **_

_** You have not won yet, nor will you ever…EVER**_

They quickly stopped at the General Office for their schedules and headed off to home room.

Xx0o0xX

Videl sat on her desk, fuming mad. She couldn't believe two wannabe 'Super Heroes' did _her _job! She was so mad she didn't bother going down to the station to after the crooks were rounded up, she just stormed off to get her bag and return to school.

"Blast those two!" she slammed her fist into her palm. "Where the hell did they come from?!"

"Who're you talking 'bout V?" said an overly chipper Erasa.

"Just these two idiots, doing my job! In _my _city!" she ranted.

Sharpener took the opportunity to put his hand on Videl's leg, "I'm sure they're not as strong as you babe…"

He was silenced by a harsh elbow to the face. "Of course they're not as strong as me!" Videl roared, "And I and NOT your babe!"

"Cheer up! I'm sure you'd like a little help." Erasa added, not bothering to look at Sharpener groaning on the floor.

"I don't _need _help! And I don't _want_ any! I'm THE SATAN VIDEL for kami's sake!"

All the people in ear shot agreed, mumbling things like 'Those guys better watch themselves' and 'No one messes with a Satan and lives'.

The door of the class opened and the teacher walked in, Videl quickly slid off her desk and took her seat.

"Ok class, today we are being graced with two new arrival who _actual know _how to read (I'm assuming English)… That you're cue"

Xx0o0xX

Gohan just stood there, taken aback by the sheer size of the class. 'I didn't think so many people would be here, good thing my tail is hidden'.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves" the teacher urged

Lime started, "Hi, my name is Lao Lime. I enjoy exploring the woods outside of my village, an inventing."

"Likewise," the boy added, "I'm Gohan, by the way."

Videl took time to study the two, the boy who introduced himself as Gohan wore a high collared red and black jacket, a white undershirt, and black jeans pushed into training boots (the ones Gokuu wears). That Lime girl was wearing an oversized light blue T-shirt that fell alluringly off her left shoulder and that showed off her abdomen, she wore a navy blue camo pleated skirt over black knee length tights and training shoes, much like hers.

"Both these students got full marks on ALL the entrance exams… including Gym," the teacher stated, silencing any called about nerds before they even began' "you lot could learn a thing or two from their example. Any questions…"

"Are no the two of you going out?" some girl in the back called out.

The two briefly glanced at each other, Gohan choked trying to hold in his laughter, "Going out with who? _That_?" GL said gesturing to each other.

Lime face-palmed at the narrow minded nature of future generation, "This guy behind me…" she pointed back at Gohan, "is my Aniki, get it right please."

"No more questions." Gohan said putting his hand up, "You guys look utterly confused right now…so later."

"Ok, you two can sit in any available seat…" he started.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here cutie!" called out a hyper looking blonde girl. The two teens made their way to her position and sat in the empty seats near the isle.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, with an 'E'." she said

"Hi" the two said in unison.

"Lemme introduce you to my two best friends in the whole world. That blonde guy there is Sharpener," she indicated to the boy holding his nose in agony, "and the girl next to me is Videl."

"Oh, Miss sunshine from this morning" Lime said, smirking as she felt Videl's ki rises

"Mind your place!" she spat in a low, venomous tone. She demanded these two newbies gave her due respect.

"Might want to mind yours" Gohan added in a monotone, absentminded voice, turning his head slightly to glace at a fuming Videl and Sharpener.

"Oi, nerd? Do you realize who you're talking to?" Sharpener added angrily.

"Not really, a pretty little tomboy with an attitude I suppose..." Gohan started.

The Teacher indicated to them that they would have no formal classes and would be free to do whatever they wanted.

"Not uncommon to me." Gohan finished, pointing at the auburn girl next to him, who in turn pinched he bruised cheek.

That last part, really woke the bear. Getting up and walking behind the auditorium-like seats, she approached him, glaring all the way. Having seen Vegeta and Chichi argue, this girl was nothing to Gohan.

Nursing his cheek, he turned to face the angry girl. Now Erasa chose this time to intervene, "Don't mind her, that's just the way she is." she said, "So, wanna know who her father is?"

Gohan, without a glance, automatically leaned back in his seat, allowing Lime to lean over in his lap to get closer to Erasa, feinting interest.

"She's the daughter of Mr. Satan!" she said giddily, Videl smirked, thinking shed finally get her demanded respect.

From her position on Gohan's legs, Lime looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. Gohan just tilted his head slightly shrugged dismissively.

"So he had a daughter huh?" She said

Videl slammed her fist on her desk, "Hey! My father saved your life from Cell! You owe him…"

"A simple thanks." Lime interrupted, knowing who really destroyed Cell "Not my life, money or undying devotion." Gohan chuckled slightly. "_You _also owe thanks to whomever killed Cell's creator…if Cell didn't kill him himself."

**_Well played._ ** He said, turning to Lime as she returned to her normal position.

Secretly, she was glad that someone did not idolize her father, but their complete dismissal and indifference made her suspicious. 'Those two are hiding something big…and I don't like it.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello EVERYBODY! [READ FIRST PLEASE]

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

::Yasai::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

Since I have all the chapters for my previous story, updates should be fast for now, though some chapter will have to be done from scratch.

By the way, turns out that the spelling Goku was derived from Gokuu, which is the closest spelling for the Japanese translation, the other two true spellings are Gokuh and Gokou. All three of these appeared in DB manga before it was changed to Goku in the DBZ arc and anime. The 'uu' symbolises the lony u sound when translated into romaji.

But there really is no right or wrong, so can I use the spelling Gokuu please without anyone flaming or asking if I went to school? The trick is to not let the spelling bother you, stress is bad for your health.

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise, so don't sue me!

Xx0o0xX

The next two hours passed with not much drama, except for Videl glaring at Gohan. Lime was staring out the window, ignoring the shorter girl, Gohan was engaging Videl is some psychological warfare, Erasa was being Erasa and Sharpner was chatting up a pretty green haired cheerleader. Videl was still suspicious of the two transfers, but she had long since realized that either of the pair would outsmart her in any conversation. She'd tried asking questions, but he's talk his way out of answering, at least he wasn't blatantly ignoring her. The bell rang and she saw Gohan cringe and raised his hand to his ear. Lime immediately put a hand on his shoulder. The two left the class followed shortly by the other three.

Out in the halls, Videl spoke up, "What was that back in class?"

"Specifics, specifics." Gohan prompted, snapping his fingers.

Videl took a nail file out of her bag and tried to drag it along a set of lockers, Gohan hand grabbed hers, his body tense.

"Are you hypersensitive to sound?" She asked

"Yes, very." GL said

Videl felt a bit of guilt for yelling at them constantly, well, at Gohan at least…

Of course Erasa couldn't talk a hint, the minute she open her mouth, Gohan began to tense, and Videl clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't speak just yet…Hey, look…" she said to the two demis, not one to apologize readily, "Sorry about this morning, I didn't know it bothered you…"

"They annoys me." Lime said.

"They _hurt _me." Her brother added.

Erasa wrenched her friends hand off her mouth, "Then wouldn't Videl's communicator hurt you?" she said in a much quieter voice.

They had made their way outside by now. "Her what?" Lime inquired

Videl held up her arm to show them a video watch. "These things are really high pitched," She said,

"I'm not willing to hear that almost every day." Lime said uncomfortably, "How often does it go off?"

"Three time at most."

Gohan, who had seated himself at a table under a tree looked mortified, "What the shit? OK! Blue-eyes, since this is going to benefit me as well, I'll do you a service and upgrade that _thing_." He said gesturing to the watch, "Free of charge too!"

Lime looked at him with renewed interest, "Hmm, really?" she said smoothly, "What do you have in mind?"

"I need to know how it works first, can I see it?"

Videl handed the device over, Gohan held the device in his hand, praying to God it didn't go off. He used psychometry to understand the inner workings of the device.

Erasa looked to see Sharpner off in some corner flirting with yet another girl. She pulled Videl away from the table. The bell rang, but they were far enough away from the nearest one for it to do any real damage. Knowing they had no classes, they decided to stay outside.

"What gives?" Videl asked, looking back at Gohan. Lime was hovering over his head now.

"You've been looking at Gohan for quite a while now", Erasa said, "Though I can see why…"

"No! Don't start!" the girl said, blushing furiously.

"But isn't he cute?" Erasa prodded.

Videl blush returned, "Yeah, _BUT_…" Videl clamped her hand down on the taller girl's mouth, "That doesn't mean I _have _to like him." She glanced at said boy again, to say he was cute was an understatement. Besides, even if she did like him, he didn't look like he would last two seconds in the ring with the weakest opponents.

She shook her head, "Whatever, just get Sharpner to behave himself!" She walked back over to the table and sat down. "Any progress?"

"Mmm, yeah" GL said, "This thing uses / Capsule Corp's micro-circuitry tech / to run rather efficiently, / quite a piece of work / if I do say so myself."

"Question…Um, are you guys psychic?" Videl asked, processing what she had just heard.

"Why would you think that?" GL asked, the former of which was a bit agitated.

"One: You just spoke at the same time…And that wasn't the first time. Two: The two of you strung parts of the same sentence together more fluently than if it were rehearsed. And I'm _pretty sure _you were having a wordless argument this morning…hand gestures and everythi-"

She was stopped by the sound of Gohan's head hitting the wooden table.

Lime was looking pale, "Shit…" she cursed silently. "I can see why the police have to rely on you."

"Well are you?" Videl was getting anxious.

Suddenly, the communicator rose off of the table. Videl squealed slightly at the sight.

It float eerily towards Gohan's finger. "It's called Psychokinesis." He said, raising his head off the table, "That is the broad heading for object manipulation."

"The remaining two are Psychometry and Telepathy. These three are what make up Extra Sensory Perception." Lime continued.

"Our father was born a psychometric" Gohan stated.

"So, / to answer your question, / we are espers / so to speak." L/G said.

Videl put her head in her hands, but psychokinesis made it difficult. "Chin up, Blue-eyes." Gohan said, "We have a little more to tell you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, head still spinning, "All I did was give you hell for the whole of today."

"Hmm, I wonder…" Lime said, "Well, you're not like your father for one"

"And you kind of figured it out by yourself, even if you were half joking." Gohan followed up.

She thought for a moment. Could ESP be what those two from this morning did?

"I doubt" The demis said, reading her mind.

Freaking out slightly, Videl decided to change the subject, "So how long have you been dating Gohan?"

Gohan once again choked on his laughter, Lime moved from being perched over his head to sitting next to him, "You think we're dating?"

"Well, yeah. Not a lot of people believe the whole twins thing: You don't look alike at all"

"No, no. We're not twins." Lime waved her hands in front her face, "I'm adopted. Gohan is my childhood friend. He saved my life twice and since my parents had been dead for years, after the Cell Games they took me in."

"So what's with all the suggestive undertones in your speech? And the 'abuse' if you could call it that?" Videl piped in.

"Oh, I love harassing him, most fun ever." She chirped

"You don't find it any fun when it's _my_ turn." Gohan added not looking up when Lime slapped his arm. "You'll end up with more than a bruised cheek when we get home." He threatened.

"You guys fight?" She asked, eager to know who trained them.

"Sibling rivalry among the three of us" GL said, not wanting to disclose too much too soon. They still couldn't trust Videl completely yet.

"There's another one?!" chirp Erasa, who had returned, dragging sharpner's corpse behind her. "Is he a hot guy, or a cute girl?!"

Gohan massaged just below his ears, he paused as Sharpener picked himself off the ground, "He's our brother…" he watch Erasa's face light up, "He's four."

Erasa's elated face changed to one that said 'What the fuck? Are you serious?' so fast that Videl couldn't contain her laughter and soon joined Sharpner, who was splitting his sides on the ground.

"Sorry E," She said, tearing up, "Looks like he has his own set of women to deal with, one a lot more troublesome too!"

Erasa was about to retort when Videl's communicator went off, Gohan looked as if someone got shot right in from off him. "What is it Chief?"

"It's bad Videl, The Red Shark Gang has the Mayor hostage!" the burly man said distressed, "Usually I wouldn't allow you to help in this kind of situation, but this has escalated too quickly! We need all the help we can get!"

"On my way!" Videl said, running "I'll be back!"

_** Armed robbery… ** _Lime said.

_** And know a hostage situation? You humans never learn ** _Gohan added.

Lime smiled sweetly at him, _** Well, it's a good thing I am no longer human then. Isn't it? **_

Xx0o0xX

For all those wondering about the silver hair, Artificial Saiyan is all you're gonna get for now.

Oh, and is it Sharpner or Sharpener?

Well, until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

::Yasai::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

Lack of experience sucks, doesn't it?

I do not own the DB franchise.

Xx0o0xX

By the time Videl got there SWAT teams were running around from station to stations, frustrated that they couldn't do anything. The jetcopter touched down near the police chief, Videl capsulized it and walked over to him.

"How bad is the situation?" she asked, seeing everybody looking frantic.

"Oh, Videl!" Chief started, "This has gone from worse to worst and far beyond! Members of the gang has barricaded themselves in the Congress Chamber, no windows and only one way out."

"Don't worry, Chief." Reassured Videl, "I'll get the Mayor out in one piece, I just need a way in."

Xx0o0xX

Lime was surveying the area from atop a tall building, while Gohan was sensing the amount of people still inside the building. She turned to him, ** _These people call themselves the law? Goten and Trunks would do a better job! _**

Gohan chuckled and looked at her, ** _I know, they're scared of twenty weak bad guys. Even the Mayor is stronger than one of them; and he's an old man! _**

The two backed under an overhang to stay out of the news choppers' lines-of-sight.

She sighed, might as well get this over with and get back to school. She turned Artificial Super Saiyan, kicking up a lot of dust until Gohan went Super Saiyan.

"I guess I'll catch 'em if you're gonna tossed 'em out the window, right?" She asked, rotating her neck.

"Sounds like a plan." Gohan said

Xx0o0xX

Videl was frustrated to say the least, the police could get no one inside to gauge the situation for fear of losing any officers unnecessarily. She was becoming inpatient, she wanted to act…_now_.

A large explosion sounded at the top of a building a few blocks down, then another one. Two golden lights appeared and took off into the sky. One made a pass low to the ground, causing the SWAT teams to scatter. When they recovered, they trained their guns at the now circling glow, only to miss the second one flying through the heavy oak doors of the City Hall.

Chief had pulled Videl behind a cruiser when the demis appeared. "It's those two from this morning." He said.

"You never told me they could fly and blow stuff up!" She spat

"Who'd ya think messed up the crime scene this morning?!" He shot back.

Loud shots rang out, seemingly from super-high power rifles. Videl saw her chance, while whoever it was attracted all the gun fire, she'd sneak in, save the Mayor and hopefully survive. She was about to move off when the first bad guy came flying out the window. She winced and waited for impact, but he was snatch out the air by the other light and deposited roughly next to the Chief, completely out.

Gohan wasted no time smacking around the gang members. He was enjoying hearing them curse in complete terror before pelting them out the nearest window. Those guns they were holding would blow off a normal man's head, seeing them do little more than annoy Gohan made some of the crooks jump out the windows themselves. Lime quickly scooped them up, knocking out those who were still awake and dropping them next to a completely befuddled Videl. Just the expression on her face was priceless.

Xx0o0xX

Having cleaned out the rest of the wannabes, Gohan stood in front of another pair of mahogany doors. "Mmmm, I guess I should break the lock instead of the door this time…"

On the other side, the remaining gang members were oblivious to the other-worldly threat looming over their heads.

"Hehehe, this was too easy," said a high up gang member, "the cops sure have gotten sloppy!"

"I know Tiger, they can't even send in that brat Satan to stop us!" said the one sitting on the Mayor's desk. Said man was tied up in front of him, gun to his head.

"Hey, Hooktooth?" one gang member said uncertainly.

"What is it Rasptooth?" the man on the table said, a little more patiently with his comrade, them being the same rank of dogfish.

"We seem to be experiencing some radio silence from the others." Rasptooth answered.

"What?!" Tiger bellowed, "How?!"

"If _you_, a higher rank, doesn't know, then we won't either." Hooktoth answered nonchalantly, he was slightly unnerved that their teammates could have just dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Damn, could the cops have gotten in…weren't theregunshots earlier?"

"Unlikely, unless they all died already…"

{BANG}

The heavy mahogany door protecting them shifted.

Tiger Shark raised his gun, signalling his two subordinates to follow. The two raised their hyper-powered rifles and moved toward the door.

{BANG, BANG…BANG! Creaking}

"That door's about to give way." Hooktooth said, Rasptooth gulped nervously.

"Shouldn't we be guarding the Mayor?"

"He ain't going nowhere-"

Before they got a chance to move, the doors flew off their hinges, one embedded itself into a wooden panel, the shear excitement made the Mayor pass out.

A smiling teen made his way into the room, walking slowly with a slight bounce. His aura had died down, so the crooks could see him clearly.

"Oh good!" He said, "The Mayor's already out cold…poor guy"

In a flash, he took out Tiger's subordinates, slamming them into the room's far wall. "OK, so…I'm going to have to ask you to surrender now." He said in a mocking tone.

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, I'm bulletproof for one and I doubt your fast enough to hit me."

"You're a real piece of work, _Son Gohan_…" Tiger couldn't continue, Gohan had phased in right in front of him and head-butted him across the room.

"You're not supposed to know my name. Who are you?" Gohan asked darkly

"Just one who know the truth my dear _Delivery Boy_."

Seeing no reason to hide his Identity, Gohan dropped back into base form.

Tiger loosened his trench coat, exposing a strangle looking concentric circular device on his chest.

"See this?" Gohan nodded, "This is call Ki Vortex Manipulator, KVM for short."

Gohan was visibly taken aback, how this man found out about ki to an extent of controlling it artificially was frightening to him. Tiger cackled, "Surprised? Thought so, though I did see you react to the mention of ki, so you know the term?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't." Gohan said darkly

"Why? If you're going to sit by why the world worships that fake, Hercule, then someone else is gonna do something about it."

** _Careful son, he isn't normal. _** came Gokuu's reply.

On the peak of Mt. Paozu, covered from head to toe in snow, sat the Legendary Super Saiyan himself. He had been monitoring his son, like he always did, even when he was dead. He was troubled at the fact that humans had discovery a way to force out their ki.

Gohan didn't have time to reply, Tiger shot ki orbs at him. Sonic swaying to dodge, he barely escaped the unstable waves. They made contact with the wall behind him an exploded, blasting huge chunks out of the walls and doors.

"Shit, that's some _serious _unstable powe-"

_** I've seen enough. **_ Gokuu said ominously. Using his new Illusion Transmission, he phased in behind Tiger, and struck him hard in the neck. The unconscious body didn't even touch the ground before the Earth-bound Saiyan ripped the device off of it.

"Humans don't understand the danger of lusting for power." He said, glaring at the device. He gave Tiger a swift kick to the chest and sent him sprawling across the room. "Leave this place, child. The police will be here shortly…Leave this device to me."

Gokuu's body looked like it atomised into a sparkly mist before scattering and disappearing. Gohan used the normal Instant transmission to jump to Lime's location a few blocks away.

"Why did dad come, Ani?" She asked, already back in base form.

"Looks like humans have finally overstepped their boundaries." Gohan said, he glanced at his watch. "Come on, school's over. Let's go see if Aunt Bulma can do something to disguise us more."

With that the two transformed and took off towards West Capital.

Xx0o0xX

OK, I'm serious now, last chapter until internal exams are done. Fair enough, right?

Too much work, more important than writing and posting fanfic for you guys because I desperately need a 4 year scholarship.

Don't wait on this story, go indulge yourself in the refined pieces of more experienced fiction authors.

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

I do not own the DB franchise.

Story Commence!

Xx0o0xX

Gohan was flying with a thoughtful expression on his face. His sister was flying in elaborate patterns, giggling all the while. However, she saw that Gohan wasn't watching or laughing like he usually did, instead he was flying rather silently.

She flew over and landed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're awfully quiet," she pouted, "what're you thinking about?"

Gohan looked back at her. "It's nothing, just something about that thug…"

"What?"

"Well, he knew my name, he recognised me _in _Super Saiyan form and something felt…off about him."

The two landed in Capsule Corp's front yard and walked inside. The young Trunks sprung into Gohan's arms.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said cheerfully

"Hi, Gohan! Did you come to play?" the younger demi asked

"Nah, Lime will play with you today. I need to speak with your mother." He said handing the chibi over to Lime. He made his way into Bulma's private lab.

"Hi Auntie." He greeted.

Bulma looked up from an online news article and smiled. "Well if it isn't Mr Gold Fighter himself. Two times in one day huh?"

"My God, the media is dangerous." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's why we came, can you rig up some sort of disguise?"

"Of course kiddo," she replied, "in fact, I have something I've been working on that needs field testing. Gimme a couple minutes."

True to her word, Bulma can back with two watches. "Just push the red button to activate. The green button is to work the watch's normal function."

Gohan pushed the button and an outline appeared around him, soon his clothes changed into a full black body armour. The under armour was made of some leather-denim combination, his upper body had on what appeared to be a mix between the American's body armour and Saiyan armour. Along the outside of the pants were a few knife pockets. He wore standard combat boots and tactical gloves.

"Oh, wow!" He said excitedly

"That looks cool." Lime said, walking into the lab with Trunks in her arms.

"I call it Mk V Saiyan Armour."

At the same time, Vegeta walked into the room, completely ignoring the presence of the two demis.

"Hey 'Geta, check this out!" Vegeta glanced at the boy before he continued walking to the GR.

"At least it looks decent." He huffed.

Gohan tossed the other watch to Lime before deactivating his. "Thanks Auntie B! We should get home before Mum starts sensing us out." The two took off out of an open window.

"Bye!" Trunks called, "Come back and play soon! Like tomorrow maybe?!"

Xx0o0xX

Gokuu sat at the table examining the matrix. To everyone's surprise, when he had his heritage and programming restored, his intelligence also returned, though he was still extremely naïve. When it came to building machines and weapons, Gokuu could actually put Bulma to shame!

"What do you make off it, Dad?" Gohan said, leaning on a door post.

"A fantastic piece of tech," Gokuu said, marvelling at the small instrument, "I've yet to figure out exactly _how _it taps your ki, I don't have the equipment out here. I'll go to Capsule Corp tomorrow and work with Bulma. You might wanna clear the city of these things though, they're extremely dangerous."

"You two, you have school tomorrow.'' Chichi said casually, that is before she flipped, "SO NO SLEEPING IN LATE!"

"Shh Chi!" Gokuu whispered, watching the two teen bolt upstairs to their room, "Goten's already asleep." At the Chichi clamped her hand down over her mouth.

Xx0o0xX

The next morning, Videl was sitting in homeroom being hounded by her classmates.

"Come one Videl!" Erasa bubbled, "Tell us what happened! All the explosions…and the flying guys!" the class agreed, listening attentively.

Videl sighed. She wiped her hand over here face and propped her head up on the desk. "Look." She said, "I already told you, _I_…_wasn't_…_in_…_the building_!" jabbing the desk with every word. "They were gone before anyone knew what had happened. And to make matters worse, that bastard Tiger Shark escaped last night…AGAIN!"

Sharpener decided to change the subject, "So anyone seen Brains and his sister?"

"Who?" asked a blacked haired teen. His hair was spiky, but not to the extent of standing out in all directions like Gohan's.

"Gohan and Lime. See, Kemaru? This is what happens when you skip the first day of school!" Erasa chirped, "Gohan's really cute, and so is his sister."

"Your descriptive skills are really something, E." Videl commented flatly, "There they are now."

The two teen had just run into the class.

"Hi cutie!" Erasa called out to him, Kem's head snapped to the front of the class and his face darkened as his eyes landed on the Son boy. Gohan faked trying to run away before Lime grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him up the stairs, his mock terrified face make most of the class laugh.

"You never told me he was a Son." he said darkly, everyone looked at him strangely.

"What is that name to you?" Gohan said, taking his seat, "I don't know you, do I?"

"You could only be _that man's _son!" Kem spat venomously.

Gohan stopped glaring at his sister and turned to the boy. "Who…are you?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he yell, slamming his fist on the desk, "Not after what your family did!"

Gohan just stare blankly at him, hands behind his head. :: Do I know this guy? :: Gohan asked Lime in Yasai, completely ignoring the confused faces the students were giving him.

:: Don't know… :: Lime answered, watching the brown eyed boy.

:: Do you know him? :: Gohan back in his seat, then smirked, :: Former love perhaps? ::

:: Pfft, no! :: She scoffed, :: Like I could ever have a crush when information passes between us involuntarily. ::

"Don't say it like it's my fault!"

"It _is _your fault."

"I give up…" Gohan put his hands in the air in total surrender. He turned his attention back to the teen in question, but he noticed the amazed stares his classmates were giving him.

"What?" GL asked.

"You guys are bilingual?" Videl asked, "I've never heard that language before."

"…Oh, damn it…" Lime started, Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It slipped out. Besides, it's not like we're the only ones."

"Yeah, but most people don't speak dead languages…"

"It's not dead, four of us speak it fluently… Anyways, back to the matter at hand", He said, before getting serious, "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Who the hell are you?"

Kem looked at Gohan fiercely, "My name," he ground out, "is Gero Kemaru. And your father murdered my grandfather."

Most of the class was stunned into silence. Erasa spoke up first. "It's not fair to accuse somebody like that!"

"I have to agree with Erasa," Videl said, "There aren't any records of a murder with any of the name you just said."

"He's not wrong." Gohan said, sitting up from his position, "It's wasn't murder, but yes, my father did kill Dr Gero in a matter of speaking."

"You're joking?" Sharpner breathed

"Mmmm, he didn't _kill _him, but he was more machine the next time we saw him. And his mind was corrupted beyond beli-"

"Damn piece of shit!"

"Gero had what was coming to him and he _knew _that!" Gohan shot, Videl could have sworn she saw one of the windows crack, "You're saying my father ruined your family? That was nothing…nothing"

His voice fell low at the last moment. Kem started to stand when Sharpner grabbed his wrist, "Just Chill man."

"Don't worry about him!" Erasa exclaimed, making Gohan wince in pain, "He just acts tough 'cause Mr Satan acknowledges him."

"Acknowledges?"

"Mr Satan doesn't let anyone date Videl unless they can last five minutes in the ring with."

"Well that's a / shit rule." G/L said

Gohan leaned back in his seat, "Tough luck, Blue-eyes. What are you going to do if your crush can't do at least that?"

"Then I'd do it in secret, like any other normal teenage girl." She said.

Gohan turned to Lime, "Are you hiding any boys form our father? 'Cause he'll kill them." She stuck out her tongue at him and looked out the window.

"By the way…where are to teachers?" he asked uncertainly.

"No classes today." Videl said

Gohan held up his hand to stop her momentarily, then turned Lime. With a casual expression on his face, he reach up a started to grind her cheek with his fists. "The _hell_ did you come to wake me up so early this morning for?!"

"When the bell rings the high school section is going to be primarily assessed for Gym. They say someone's important is coming in to do it."

"Damn straight it's someone important."

Gohan flicked his sister cheek before turning to the familiar voice, Tights and Bulma Briefs stood at the front of the class, smirking at the 'What the fuck is this?' expression plastered all over Gohan's face.

Xx0o0xX

Aaand that's it.

Before I forget, exactly haw course do the language have to be to be considered rated M?


	6. Chapter 6

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

I do not own the DB franchise.

Xx0o0xX

Erasa's mouth was just gaping, but she soon found her words. "It-It's THE Bulma Briefs! The actual Bulma Briefs!"

"Yep! And this is my sister, Tights" she said brightly, "I'm the one they asked to do the physical assessment!"

Cheers rang out from the class.

"Anyways." Bulma said clapping. "Before we start, does anyone have any questions? Hmm?"

Bulma looked up to see a gloved hand go up. That hand belonged to none other than Satan Videl.

"Yes you. Miss…um."

"Videl. Satan Videl." She said, silently excited that she was speaking to the world's richest heiress.

"Satan?" Bulma looked at her funny.

"Yeah, I'm Hercule's daughter." She answered proudly. Kemaru had put on a smug face, all thoughts of the Son clan temporarily forgotten.

Bulma looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Seriously. Pfft, you're far too pretty!" Videl blushed crimson and smiled, "You must really take after your mother."

Bulma's eyes wandered over the class until they settled on Gohan, who was watch her with a wary expression. "You didn't mention his pretty friend."

"I didn't tell you about _any_ of my friends," He replied, his arms folded over his chest, "You didn't even _ask_."

"Excuses, excuses." She chided before turning to Videl, "Anyway, what was your question?"

"Right," She said, tearing her eyes away from Gohan, "Why are you doing the test?"

"Well, this was actually a last minute request on our part. We developed some new, fully functioning equipment sets that need stress testing, plus someone brought it to my attention that we need to start gathering data on the younger generation."

"How do you know Gohan?" A pretty blonde girl from beside Gohan asked, Gohan shot Bulma a look that begged not to reveal too much.

"I was close with his father when we were kids." She stated, "OK, I'll explain what will happen when we get outside."

_** Guess you two get a break. ** _Bulma said. The two nodded in acknowledgement, a gesture not missed by Videl.

"One job." Came a ground out voice.

Bulma smirked. "What?"

"Honestly you had one job: Don't bring mention me your public conversations!" Gohan said as if he was in pain.

"Oh sorry sweetie!" Bulma said sarcastically, "But you know how I am."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan answer rubbing his face as Lime giggled at Bulma's comment, "Now who's making excuses?"

:: Not like you could do anything about it. :: Bulma pointed out. Gohan got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. Standing directly in front of his Aunt, he pulled out a mass of wires from his jacket and deposited them on the teacher's desk. "What're these?"

"Me doing something. You can deal with those." He stated matter-of-factly, before walking off, smirking.

Tights leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear, "That's one of baby bro's kids?" Bulma nodded, "He seems interesting."

"Follow me everyone, you'll be separated by gender for this." Bulma called, leading everyone outside.

Xx0o0xX

Three hours had passed and the form five classes {grade 10} were finished with their assessments. Gohan and Lime had expertly dodged everyone from their class and had meet up with each other up in a leafy tree near the baseball field outside.

It hadn't taken them long to realize that Erasa couldn't keep her mouth shut, soon the entire school knew that the two were on a first name basis with the head of Capsule Corp. Another hour passed and Gohan lay peacefully on a slanted branch.

Lime was sitting cross-legged on his back, watching the clouds aimlessly, Gohan's slow, alien heart and steady ki flow indicated that he was fast asleep.

She stayed there, feeling out the five beat rhythm until she sensed their friends.

On the other side of the field, Videl was in deep thought.

"Isn't it cool Videl?!" Erasa squealed.

"Hmm?" was her response. They were walking across the field to the main tree.

"We picked the two best persons to become friends with!" Erasa beamed, "I mean not even Mr. Satan can talk to Ms. Briefs!"

They had been searching for the two since they disappeared earlier in that day, but Kemaru refused downright.

[FLASHBACK]

"What do guys see in him?" Kem said gritting his teeth, "His entire family is dangerous! A band of murderers!"

Come on man," Sharpener said, "The guy seems pretty alright to me. I don't think someone could be a murderer and have such a good relationship with his best friend. _Or _strangers like us as a matter of fact-"

"You don't know what they've done!" He bellowed

"Kem! Quit it!" Videl said. Kem looked at her slightly shocked. "He said it wasn't murder."

"You think he's going to just _tell _you the truth?!" he looked at her incredulously, "Come on, Videl!"

"There are two sides to a coin, Kem. Who can tell who's lying?" Videl asked, she knew he couldn't resist her. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Bah, fine!" He said, "But don't expect _me _to be all chummy with them!"

And with that, he stormed off.

[END FLASHBACK]

Once they had made it across the field and were standing comfortably in the shade of the main tree, Erasa started to look around.

"You think they're hiding from us?" She asked.

"Of course they are!" said Sharpener in exasperation, "You and your gossip girls are worse that the paparazzi!" Videl snorted in attempt to hold in her laughter.

"Hiding in plain sight." Bulma said walking over, smirking. Sharpener couldn't help but gawk at her perfect figure until Erasa slapped him upside the head.

"What do you mean Ms…" Videl started

"Just call me Bulma, all those titles makes me feel old."

"Technically, you are." GL said. The other teens looked around, trying to pinpoint their location.

'They're doing it again…' Videl sighed, "You guys are gonna get found out if you keep doing that"

"Well you could say they _are _bonded in a way." Bulma said inspecting Videl, she had the fiery attitude of all saiyan wives, plus she was a martial artist. She took these into account before continuing, "Did Gohan tell you?"

"Kinda figured it out when they slipped up."

"Pfft," Bulma scoffed, "Really? Anyways, it does not matter. Are you still looking for Gohan and Lime? "

She nodded. "You said they're hiding in plain sight?" Videl asked uncertainly, Bulma pointed up. Following her finger, Videl spotted the two teens in a leafy camouflaged spot.

"There!" she said pointing, the other's looked up and spotted Lime sitting on a pissed off Gohan a good way up the tree.

"How'd you guys get up there?!" Erasa squealed.

"They're _always _up in trees…always." Bulma said.

"What do you need?" neither of them had bothered to open their eyes.

"Could you _stop _doing that?" Videl sighed

"Doing what?"

"_That! _ Stop talking at the same time!" She yelled

Gohan forced Lime onto another branch and looked down, flashing his trademarked smile. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Whatever," she said, avoiding his gaze, "Come down. _We _want to ask you something."

"What'd you want to ask?" Gohan inquired.

"I said come down" she said, recovering from the shock of seeing the jump. "Whatever! What is it that your family did to Kem's that makes him hate you so much?"

Gohan was silent for a moment. ** _Dad? _**

** _Well, I did kinda mutilate his grandfather… _**

Seeing that she needed to push a bit more, she said "He says your family are murderers…" she trailed off. She wanted to trust him, but if he was a murderer, then she had a duty to take him down and protect Lime if he was deceiving her as well.

Gohan's face darkened a bit and he pushed his hands in his pocket. He could feel Videl's trust slip away.

** _I've fought and killed a lot of people. Take the Red Ribbon army for example. Plus a lot more. _**

"Hmph," Gohan started, "That guy's caught up in a delusion. If his grandfather was the great man he thought he was, well… Let's say things would be different today. On top of that, my father didn't kill him, he beat him badly in attempts to make him change his ways. Well that didn't work, he came back years later and I actually met him. Got his head crushed by one of his rogue subordinates."

"Ew!" Erasa squealed, Gohan was thankful for his height advantage since the sound wasn't travelling well. Even Videl, who'd seen police officers get gunned down couldn't picture such a grotesque image.

Bulma suddenly changed her mood. "Anyways, you guys are finished with your assessments so you can leave. Come with me you two. Tights is still assessing another section of the school." Gesturing to Lime and Gohan.

The siblings jumped out of the tree, much to the surprise of their friends and followed the heiress.

Bulma suddenly turned around, "Oh, before I forget." She dug around in her bag and pulled out the heap of wires Gohan had given her.

"The bells that you killed," she said, "go fix them."

Words couldn't describe the comical facial expression Gohan wore as he trudged along back into the school building to revive his tormentors.

Xx0o0xX

Two Chapters in one day. Exams coming up, so very slow updates from here on out.


	7. Chapter 7

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

I do not own the DB franchise.

Xx0o0xX

Bulma and the teen were walking on the streets of Satan City. Lime realized that Gohan was once again completely silent. She tried to read his mind, but soon realize he had temporarily shut out the world. She latched onto his arm in attempts to get his attention, he looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, slightly concerned.

"If, that guy is really Gero's grandson, then he possibly knows everything about the Z-Senshi, even the Cell Games, I mean one of those criminal recognized me from the footage."

Lime was thoughtful for a moment. "That can't be a coincidence, can it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not likely," Bulma said, "That device Gokuu was working on this morning? It seems like something that Gero would make. Plus, it's an alloy made from the same material as the Power Pole. Psychometry doesn't work on magic elements."

"Meaning that Kemaru is probably like his grandfather: bent on revenge." Gohan said.

They walked in silence for a while, then Bulma spoke. "Well let's give him the benefit of the doubt," she said cheerfully, "I have a surprise for you two!"

"What and where?" GL asked

Bulma smiled, she had always found how they involuntarily spoke at the same time remarkable. "You'll have to wait 'till tomorrow." She said cheekily.

Gohan and Lime looked at each other uncertainly, "We don't want it anymore-"

"Too late." Bulma said, waving her finger, "You didn't have much of a choice anyway."

Sighing, the two teens conceded. "Alright Bulma," Gohan said.

"We'll play along." Lime finished.

"See ya tomorrow!" GL said before they ran into the nearest alley and took off for home.

Xx0o0xX

The next morning at Satan Manor, Videl was curled up in a blissful sleep, that is, until her mother came in to wake her.

"Videl baby, wake up." She said cheerfully

"Mum, the alarm clock hasn't gone off yet…" Videl drawled groggily, turning away from her mother.

"Now Videl," her mother began, "you know you break them subconsciously."

"Five more minutes." She uttered that famous phrase. However, she suddenly found herself being lifted high off her bed.

She screamed and opened her eyes, she looked down and saw Tsana smirking at her. "Alright, alright!" she conceded.

Tsana put her down and started to laugh. "Come on, get ready." She said, "You're late for school."

Starting to panic, Videl quickly stripped and too a quick shower before dressing and running downstairs. She found her parents downstairs at the table. Hercule was reading the newspaper, when something caught his eye.

"Videl?!" he bellowed. Said girl looked up and took the toast she was working on out of her mouth.

"Yeah Daddy?" she responded. He tossed the paper over to her, on the front page was a picture of Videl and Gohan in the campfire on the first day of school. "What about it?"

"Who is that boy?!" he demanded. At the word 'boy', Tsana looked up and glanced at the paper.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "What a handsome young man! So you finally got an excuse to turn down that narcissistic ass?"

"No!" she screamed, "He's just a guy who helps out. No one's seen him properly… I'm surprised they got a good picture of him. There's this girl too-"

"I don't care about the girl!" her father ranted, "No _boy _is supposed to be touching _OR _hanging around my little girl! Only those who I deem worthy, like that Gero boy. Haha! Out smarted me in that fight he did!"

"Quit worrying Dad!" Videl pleaded, "We're not even friends! Besides, they're like those tric-"

"Tell us later," her mother interrupted, looking at the clock, "go to school. Out with you, shoo!"

Videl grabbed her bag and bolted out the door, decapsulized her jetcopter and took off.

Xx0o0xX

Videl was in her seat, listening to the teacher spout some nonsense. She glanced at Erasa sitting next to Sharpener, the girl had demanded sitting next to him for some reason, then at Kem, who had calmed down considerably since yesterday.

She was brought out of her musing when the door flew open and Lime ran in dragging an extremely pissed off Gohan behind her.

"Sorry we're late!" Lime apologised.

"Not at all!" he said waving his arm dismissively, "I know you two live _very _far away. I'm surprised you chose this schoo-"

"Didn't have a choice." Gohan said while glaring at Lime, who glared back. He was attempting to pry Lime off of him, something he wouldn't usually do -well, from what they've seem so far.

"Ah, yes!" he said, remembering, "Take your seats. [Teacher's pager goes off] Hmm, class there's an announcement I have to make!"

He waited for Lime to finish dragging Gohan up the steps and for Gohan to stop muttering in some strange tongue, "Today we're getting yet _another_ new student, and like our previous two," he indicating to Gohan and Lime, "he has perfect grades in _all _of his subjects."

He called to boy into the class and in strode our friendly neighbourhood Time Traveller!

Half the girls who were ogled at Gohan now turned their attention to the Mirai.

"Hello, I am Briefs Mirai {I purposefully said Buma Briefs before}. My hobbies are Martial Arts, exploration and inventing."

"Just like a certain two I know…" Videl said, eyeing Gohan and his sister.

"Oh, and Gohan?" Mirai started.

"Let me guess…surprise?" he looked rather amused.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Mmm, Bulma sure knows how to surprise someone..." Lime mumbled, staring at the Lavender haired teen, but only Gohan heard her. He had felt her ki go a bit erratic when Mirai entered the class, so he could only assume she had a crush on him.

He smirked. ** _I'm going to have fun with today. _**He told her.

Lime looked at him, confused. ** _You'll see. _** He continued, Lime dismissed him when the teacher started to speak.

"You may sit wherever you like Mirai." He drawled, Mirai nodded and headed to an empty in front of Lime. He didn't know who she was before, but from what his mother had told him, she was Gohan's best friend. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.

Lime was thinking along the same lines, she had always thought Gohan was extremely handsome, all the saiyan men were, but to her, this boy walking up to her was gorgeous. Gohan had told her about Mirai Trunks, how he warned them about the android and Gokuu's heart virus.

She finally tore her eyes of him when Gohan reached out and fist-bumped the boy. "You look different…" Gohan said, :: …younger.::

:: And you look older. :: The time traveller said smiling.

Videl, who was silent all this time decided it was time to speak up. "That language," she said, "What is it?"

"You don't need to know, stranger." Mirai answered.

"Don't be rude Videl!" Erasa berated, "You haven't even introduced yourself and you've gone all interrogator mode, just like you tried to do with Gohan and Lime!"

Turning to Mirai, she said, "Hi, I'm Erasa! This is Sharpener, Videl and Kemaru." Pointing to everyone in turn, "You already know Gohan and Lime…"

"Gohan," he interrupted, "but not her."

"Tell you later." Gohan said waving his hand dismissively.

They turned their attention back to the teacher until the end of class. All other classes went the same way and soon it was time for lunch. Gohan and Mirai were out of their seats and were walking down the stairs until Erasa jerked him back.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Erasa asked, arms akimbo, "Hmm?"

"Umm…roof?" he answered nervously, not wanting her to go on one of her high frequency triads.

"No! No, no, no!" Erasa said huffily, "You're eating lunch with your _friends _today!" She proceeded to walk out the door, dragging Gohan behind her.

Xx0o0xX

Moments later, the teens were seated by a table under the main tree. Gohan sat on one side, flanked by Lime and Mirai. Videl and the others were opposite to them, Kem refused to sit with the Son boy.

The two boys took out food capsules and readied them, until Videl stopped them.

"Wait! Those are food capsules!" she yelled, causing Gohan and Mirai to flinch and cover their ears, "They're not on the market yet! How the hell did you get them?!"

"Owww!" Mirai groaned, "Why are you yelling?"

Videl was about to start up again, until Gohan raised his arm. "Don't…start." He said warily, "You already know about us and Bulma…"

"But you're just acquainted because of your father!" She said, she was about to continue until Lime glared dangerously at her. Never in her life had someone dared to glare at _her_!

Erasa and Sharpener just looked on speechless at what was transpiring. Then Erasa decided to speak up.  
"Come on V, leave them alone!"

Videl looked at her, then back at the three. Gohan and Mirai now had their hands down. They threw the capsules down and in a puff of smoke, revealed a mountain of food.

Both Videl and Erasa were about to speak before Mirai stopped them. "Volume! Watch your volume, please!" He warned.

Sharpener was the one to speak, "Are you two going to eat _all _of that?"

Mirai nodded, he looked across to see Lime picking out from Gohan's pile. He found this highly unusual.

** _I'll explain later. _** He hear Gohan's voice say, but Gohan was busy eating, ** _The telepathy too. _**

"This," Lime gestured to the food, "is why we eat on the roof, by ourselves."

Videl and the others stared on in wonder, the two boys were eating at tremendous speeds without making _any _sort of mess.

Kem on the other hand was looking on in disgust, how could they eat like that in front of women?

In ten minutes the boys were finished, with no mess. Capsulizing the empty dishes, they sat up and looked at the teen opposite them.

After recovering from the shock, Videl was ready to jump down their throats, but Gohan stopped her. "It's hereditary, we have extremely high metabolisms..." he began

"…that's why I'm not eating as much." Lime finished.

"O-OK"

Mirai chuckles, "You should see our fathers. Both of the can each eat about twice as much as all the food you just saw."

Changing topics, Erasa spoke next. "So, you never told us you commuted. Where from?"

"Chazkegakure," GL said, "439 East Mountain District, Mt. Paozu."

"That's not possible!" Videl screamed, ignoring the pain the saiyans were in, "That's 1000 km away! There's no way you can be living there!"

"Fucking volume dammit!" Gohan said plugging his ears, "You got one _serious _voice."

"Again with their lies." Kem said scowling, "Told you they're not to be trusted…"

"Hey, asshole," Lime said annoyed, "Bulma's friend." Raising her hand.

"Bulma's 'nephew'." Gohan said, raising his hand.

"Son." Mirai said, raising his.

"Do the Math." GL said, "We can get anything we want just by asking. Therefore, shut the hell up!"

Sharpener was on the floor laughing and rolling, Erasa couldn't help but giggle. Videl felt a bit silly, she'd forgotten that part. Mirai watch the two, slightly unnerved. Kem on the other hand was fuming mad, here were these newbies making fun of him in _his _territory.

"You wanna start something?!" he bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone in earshot. A crowd began to gather.

The three turned to meet his glare. "We're not going to start anything." Mirai said

"But… if you want," Gohan continued

"We could finish." Lime finished, smiling.

Gohan got up. "Look," he said, "we'd rather have no conflict. I'd prefer _not _having to drag those two…" indicating to Lime and Mirai, who winked and nodded respectively, "…away from a fight. Because once one of us starts, the other two ain't gonna do shit about it. Or, _or_, if we feel like working together, the three of us could beat you the fuck up right now."

He thrusted his hands into his pockets. "With that said, no offence, but keep your comments to yourself in times to come."

The crowd started to taunt Kemaru, some to fight, others in agreement with Gohan. Said boy had closed his eyes and was beginning to turn away, but Kemaru would not let him get so far. He sent a nasty left hook in Gohan's direction.

Videl had jumped up when she saw Kem ball up his fists, she wasn't about to let him strike someone weaker that himself. She was about to intercept his fist when something grabbed onto her shirt tail, she watch as the left hook come mere centimetres away from Gohan's face. She flinched as it 'hit' its mark, but then the crowd let out a cheer when Gohan moved his head to rest on his shoulder, allowing the punch to pass right over.

Straightening his head, Gohan smirked. Not bothering to open his eyes or take his hands out of his pocket, Gohan was showing utmost disrespect for his opponent. This irked Kemaru into attacking blindly, but before he could move, Gohan sent his head back and smashed it into Kemaru's forehead. The force of the impact made the audience flinch, Kem hit the ground and clutched his head in pain."

Deciding to end this, Gohan opened his eyes and kicked him in the side, much like his father did to Tiger.

Gohan smirk. "You know," he said matter-of-factly, bending down to Kem and whispered, "I don't know you expect to win over Videl if you can't beat some with their eyes closed."

It was like a fusion bomb went off, Kemaru fired a punch at Gohan. The demi simply grabbed the fist and struck him in the face. The crowd immediately silenced itself, shocked at the turn of event. The weak nerd had established himself as superior over all of them as Kemaru was one of the top fighters in the Satan dojo. He still had yet to get hit.

"The next time you attack me _or _my friends, I'll put you in excruciating pain." He said darkly into the boy's ear. Kemaru's brown eyes were full of rage. He was disgraced, he changed his strategy to discredit Gohan now, instead of beating him.

"You think you some kind of hero?" Kemaru asked, "Do you…fraud?"

Gohan looked at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Don't think for a second that I won't spread this information." Kemaru chuckled dryly, "What would your _friends _think when they find out that you're the…"

"Delivery Boy from the Cell Games? Those two already know." Gohan whispered, laughing. Suddenly, Kemaru was overwhelmed by a suffocating sensation, in his mind he saw a large image of Gohan emitting vast amount of power. "Videl already knows things about me too. But what she doesn't know, is that I'm _far _greater an enigma than she thinks."

Bringing him to his feet, Gohan held back Kemaru's head. He raised a hand, "Sleep tight!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear, then whispered, "And forget for now, my power." He then struck the pressure point in his neck, and allowed Kemaru's limp body fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

I do not own the DB franchise.

OK, let's get going. Story commence.

Xx0o0xX

The crowd became deadly silent. On the ground lay the proclaimed second strongest teen in the world, felled by the schools biggest nerd.

Videl ran passed Gohan and knelt down beside Kem. She turned him over onto his stomach, when she heard him breathing she sighed and sat back on her heels. Seeing as how Gohan now wasn't worth any concern of her's, much to her surprise, she flipped out.

"What the hell, Gohan?!" she screamed, "What did you do?!"

"Knocked him out..." Gohan started, before getting punched in the stomach. He had anticipated that and dropped his ki so Videl wouldn't hurt herself.

"He didn't…"

"Do anything? I just went too far?" Gohan said, pretended to be hurt by the punch. "Oh please, _you _would have tried the same thing to Blue-eyes."

"You of all people should know it lacks honour to strike someone turning away." Mirai said distastefully.

Erasa decided to break up this conflict before it got worse.

"S-So, Gohan?" she started tentatively, he looked over at her, "How'd you dodge without opening your eyes?"

"Yeah, how did you?" Videl asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Anyone can do it." Gohan said, "Well…"

"Maybe not you guys." Lime picked up, "You've been deafened by the city."

"It takes practice in a very quiet environment, then increase to noise with every session." GL said, mimicking each other's actions unconsciously, Mirai just looked at them strangely.

[Low frequency, annoying beeping]

Gohan sighed gratefully at Videl's new rigged communicator, she answered it almost immediately.

"What is it Chief?" she asked.

"Videl?! Videl?! [BOOM!] GAH!" Everyone looked tensed up.

"You all right Chief?!" Videl asked frantically.

"Videl! It's those guys from the other day!" Chief yelled

"The ones with the KVM's?" Gohan asked, somewhat to himself. Videl's head snapped in his direction.

"What?!" she screamed, Gohan flinched slightly and Lime glared a bit.

"Nothing!" Lime snapped, surprising Videl, "Just speculating to himself"

"No time, Videl!" Chief said as another explosion was heard in the background, "Get down here now!"

"On my way!" Videl said, "I'll deal with _you _later." Gohan nodded nervously  
nervously.

"Hmm, sounds dangerous." Lime mused, smirking. She turned to Gohan, "You can handle this by yourself."

Gohan huffed and turned to leave. "By the way," he called back to Erasa and Sharpener, "that guy will be waking up soon."

Gohan made his way to the roof, before activating the Mk V armour and flying towards a pillar of smoke in the distance.

Xx0o0xX

Videl touched down a few blocks away, not wanting to be blown out of the sky.

She made it to the scene in no time. Wrecked cars were everywhere and giant chunks of road were blown out. The police were taking shelter behind a huge pile of debris and reporters were a ways off there as well.

One pretentious blonde looked up. "It's Videl!" she said, the cameras turned and focused on the four teens. When they were properly behind the debris the reporter started her onslaught.

"Videl do you think you can stop these thugs?"

"Oh course I can!" she said proudly, "You're looking at Hercule's daughter!"

The reporters nodded in agreement, until they heard a deep sign. "I should warn you about thinking that way…"

The blonde looked behind her and was startle by the presence of a Golden haired teen. Before anyone could react, he disappeared and at the same time reappeared next to Videl.

"So you're that trickster the rival news station has been trying to catch a glimpse of." The woman spat, "What gives you the right to belittle Videl?!"

He adapted a sitting position then snapped his fingers. All the news cameras shorted out, cutting off the live transmission. "I find it pointless to explain myself to someone whose method of deduction is biased and faulty."

Videl couldn't help but smirk. The blonde flushed in embarrassment. "You little…"

"Brat?" The boy intercepted, "I think I'm better at your job than you? _I _didn't, but you did"

Videl found that very similar to what Gohan did just a few minutes ago. He turned his attention from the stuttering blonde to Videl. "Sit." He said simply.

Usually, Videl had a problem with people commanding her, but this Gold Fighter was different. He had this dangerous authority about him that couldn't be ignored. On the other hand, he had a familiar air about him, but Videl just couldn't place it.

"They're toying with you." He said, eyes closed.

"This is toying with?!" Chief asked incredulously, Gohan nodded.

"They can fly, remember?" He put in.

Videl sighed in vexation. "Well then let's take them out now!" She said getting up. As soon as she did, the closest crook shot a beam at her. Gohan intercepted it with a smaller one of his own, causing a huge explosion that left a crater in the street."

The fighter pushed her back down. "Like I said: toying with you. If you think they're not waiting for you to pop up and _try _to stop them you're as big a fool as they."

"Well we can't just wait!" she yelled. She jumped over the debris, "If you're too scared to fightwith your stupid tricks, then I'll do it myself!"

She walked some distance before addressing the gang. "You thugs better give up if you don't want to get hurt!" she said smirking.

"Ha!" one of the crooks laughed, "As if you're going to touch us! Come and try!"

Videl charged forward, ignoring Chief's warnings. One of them fired a ki blast at her, she side-stepped it and rolled around another. A female member fired a well-placed blast, forcing Videl to jump over it. But while she was in the air, the woman fired another shot.

Videl looked at the incoming blast with fear evident on her face. 'Dammit!' she thought, 'I can't dodge!'

She should really have listened to Gohan. She closed her eyes as the light from the blast increased and she felt its heat. She waited for the impact, she heard Chief and the reporters yelling frantically. However, the blast never hit her, she hit something hard and then there was the shock wave from an explosive impact.

Videl hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her.

She opened her eyes and locked onto a slightly surprised Gold Fighter, the left chest plate of the armour he was wearing had been blown off.

'Odd,' he thought, 'this armour isn't supposed to fold under these weak blasts, looks like there's more to these KVM's than I thought…'

Videl scampered back a bit when she realized the gang members had closed the distance between them.

The female member stood in front of her. "Keep your mouth shut and come with us." She said.

"Like hell I will!" she said, supressing her fear.

"So be it," she stepped back and addressed one of her cohorts, "kill her."

A burly man approached her and extended his palm, it started to glow and a red orb formed. It grew to the size of a basketball and the man made a motion to fire. Videl was beat, she had to admit it, she sat on her heels and waited for death for the second time that day.

She flinched when the man started to grunt and the ball started to spark. Suddenly a sliver blur flew past her and stuck the man in the centre of his chest. The device started the smoke and the man misfired into the air, the orb came down some distance away and exploded. The thug fell over unconscious.

Every one turn their attention to the Gold Fighter, who was spinning three small blades, not paying attention to anything but the destroyed section of his armour.

"Oh?" the woman said looking Gohan up and down, "Aren't you a looker?" she licked her lips.

"Give up now." He said darkly. He eyed Videl, she seemed more shocked that anything.

"Sorry beautiful," the woman said with a bit of sultry, "can't do that."

Gohan stopped spinning his blades and readied himself to throw one. The woman looked at him, "Tsk, suite yourself." She sat on the stairs and crossed her legs, "Try not to hurt him too much, I _want _him unscratched."

The remaining two ran forward, charging ki blasts as they went. Gohan shot forward and rushed passed them, as they turned around to fire, he shot two ki blasts at the matrices, causing them to overload. He jumped back just as the KVM's exploded. Brushing off his shoulder, Gohan turned his attention to the female crook who was sitting with her hand to her chin. When he was standing in front of her, she stood up and looked at him.

"I'm impressed." She said.

"Give up now." Gohan said calmly. The woman laughed slightly and walked down to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Or what?" she challenged, "You're not the only one who's good with blades."

"What is your purpose building these devices?" He asked, "Forcing out the body's energy like this is deadly."

She put her hand over her mouth for a bit, studying him. Seeing that he wasn't giving an inch, she removed her trench coat to reveal a sleek black almost skin-tight outfit with a KVM mounted on her chest.

"Sorry sweetie, can't answer that question." The woman approached him. Gohan reached to grab another blade but the woman grabbed his hands, and with surprising force, pinned them to his side. "And to think you're only like two year younger than me…Oh well…We'll meet again."

Gohan was about to speak when the woman brought her lips down on his. Before he could even react to what was happening, a hard uppercut slammed into his chin. Gohan hit the ground some distance away, a small ki blast hit his face and exploded, smashing his head into the concrete below.

He began to sit up, touching his bruised face. A police officer rushed up to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?!" he asked, "That was one hell-of-a blow you took."

Gohan put his hands into his pockets and nodded. "I'm fine." He looked up at the sky to see a faint outline fading into the distant. "But it wasn't supposed to hurt in this form-"

"Hey, you!" He heard Videl's familiar scream. She stormed over to him and grabbed to top of his armour. "Who are you?"

"Just a Guardian." He stated simply.

"A Guardian of what? A you did was use a tonne of those light tric-"

"Your mind is closed." He began to float when he noticed the journalists advancing.

"Wait!" Videl grabbed, his foot.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to or something?" Gohan asked getting nervous

Videl face stained red, "WHAT, No! I just want to know the name of the name of the man who saved my life."

He paused for a moment, then he reached down and gently removed her hand. "Like I said: Guardian."

A bright golden aura appeared and the cameras momentarily stopped flashing. By the time her vision returned, Videl only saw a streak of gold ascending into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

**I do not own the DB franchise.**

**OK, let's get going. Story commence.**

Xx0o0xX

Back at school, P.E had already started and the class was awaiting a special guest. Kemaru was at the top of the bleachers fuming. He had let that nerd one up him, then he woke up to find the freak relaxing as if nothing happened.

Despite being a big-shot on campus, he knew no one would believe him if he tried to expose Gohan, in their eyes, Gohan was just a nerd who knew where to hit the human body. He'd have to wait for his personal revenge...

"55 minutes," Sharpener said, "must be a handful they're dealing with…"

"Hmph, nothing Videl can't handle…" Kemaru started.

Gohan was half asleep on the top most bleacher, lying behind Mirai and Lime. Using the Rapid Regen technique while still in super saiyan sapped his energy clean when he reverted to base form. He had wrapped up the crime in 40 minutes, though the media was probably still grilling Videl about the events that transpired.

Not a moment later, the gym doors opened and the teen in question trudged in. She looked unscathed except for a few burn marks on her shirt.

"Are you alright?!" Erasa squealed, causing Gohan and Mirai to flinch.

"Yeah," she replied, then pointed to the two male demis who were clutching their ears, "but thanks you, those two aren't."

Erasa shot the two an apologetic smile. Videl sat down next to Kemaru, who tried slipped his hand around her waist. She removed his hand gently. "You alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Great job today." He continued.

"Wasn't me." She said. The people in the two bleachers below who were listening looked at her strangely. "It was that golden guy."

"Quit being modest Videl," he said trying to put his arm around her. She shrugged him off and stood up. Because they were on the last bleacher, she could rest her back against her wall.

"Yeah, he's just a trickster like Mr Satan says. He ain't nothing." Said another jock. Most of the class agreed. Lime scoffed and said something to Gohan in that strange language, Gohan spoke back to her and she tucked one of her legs under her body.

Gohan opened his eyes and stretched his arm out to Videl. "Give it here."

"What? Give what?" Videl asked. She knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know how.

"Don't play dumb with me, Blue-eyes." he said, his voice rising.

"Look, if she doesn't know what you're talking about then…" Kemaru started

"Shut up." Mirai stated coldly.

"Videl, come here." Gohan said. She looked at him strangely. "Come here."

She approached him tentatively and knelt down in front of him, Gohan lifted the front of her shirt to reveal a handle sticking up from her waist.

"You've been trying not to let this dig into your leg." Gohan said, he grabbed the handle and Videl shivered slightly but Gohan didn't noticed. He pulled the handle slowly, his fingers brushing against her toned midsection.

He pulled out a gleaming blade, most of the class looked on in awe. The blade had a military style handle and a symmetrical blade, instead of the serrated edged ones you'd usually find. There was a small ring at the end of the handle and there was an intricate Z engraved into the metal at the base of the blade. "You were walking to one side and you didn't try to hide the handle properly…Must have been painfully to ride back with this."

"Guardian wreck my copter…well, by accident really."

"Isn't this considered police evidence? Taking it is a criminal offe-"

Videl huffed and crossed her arms. "I was taking it to my mother, she'd probably know who made."

"Someone in my village." He said.

"As if." Videl replied haughtily, "That looks like something bought off the black market…"

Lime cut in. "Chazkegakure is in the middle of the Ox Kingdom, there's a large weapon's smith on the West side of the village that make swords and gear for the Supreme Garrison…"

"Wait!" one guy down in the crowd yelled out. "You guys have seen the Supreme Garrison?!"

Everyone looked at them, they nodded. "Yeah, there's a large number of their soldiers in the village." GL said, Mirai looked a little freaked out at this.

:: Stop that, please? ::

The Super Garrison were known for their ability to scale walls and jump extreme distances with very little use of their wires. They were once considered to be the best military force in the world, like medieval knight-delta force-ninja-samurai combination. Ever since Gokuu taught them how to use ki, they grew so powerful that they were accepted as a part of the Earth's Special Forces. Yet, they were still completely loyal, somehow Gokuu's kindness and loyalty had affected them to a large degree.

"Speaking of which," Gohan said, rolling over so he was facing Lime, "how come you guys have never seen any? This city _is _part of the Ox Kingdom, there's supposed to be a unit in this city."

"Um… Well…" Videl started, that is until the teacher walked in and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Class!" he bellowed, "Today we're being graced with the presence of a _very _important guest!"

Gohan in his semi-sleep state felt an irritating ki he hadn't felt in four years. "Bloody hell…" he trailed off as the teacher continued.

"Let's give a big hand for… HERCULE SATAN!" The doors of the Gym burst open and the class erupted in loud applause. The Saiyans flinched painfully, Gohan rolled over and jammed himself into the wall and Mirai clamped down on his ears. To make it worst, the oaf began his rant.

"YEAH! I AM THE CHAMP!" He bellowed, "WHO LOVES ME?!" The class broke out into louder applause and the Saiyans groaned in pain.

A rather beautiful woman came in and smacked Hercule upside the head. The class immediately shut up, except for Videl who was cracking up. Tsana Looked up at her and smiled. She notice two teen boys lying on the bleachers, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Now children." Hercule said in a normal tone, nursing the back of his head. "This term is the Martial Arts Module! And who better to teach it than me!"

:: Try Trunks and Goten. :: Gohan said, falling back asleep, Mirai snickered. Videl looked at him strangely. Gohan pulled a scabbard from a hidden pocket in his pants and sheathed the blade before handing it to Videl. "Keep it."

Videl smiled at him softly and fastened the blade to her leg. "Might want to practice with that…you know…to avoid loss of fingers." Gohan said, Videl couldn't help but giggle, even though the thought slightly scared her.

"OK, everybody trained in Martial Arts, step next to the ring." Hercule commanded. A good half of the students were standing by the ring.

"Those for 2-4 years split." Seven persons stood still, the rest shift a ways off.

"5-7." The group split in half once again.

"8-10." The only ones left were Kemaru, Gohan, Lime, Mirai and Videl. Erasa and Sharpener were in the previous group, the fact that Erasa was there surprised Gohan to a degree.

"Hmm, 11 and over." Everyone thought he was just joking around, that is until the Demi-Saiyans stepped out. The class was shocked into silence. Then Hercule started.

"FOOLS! I was waiting for someone to lie to impress me! There's no way someone could have trained for more than 10 years at this age! Well let me tell you something! Liars don't impress me!"

"Nothing is impossible Hercule." Gohan said emotionlessly, recovering from the recoil, "You of all people should know that."

"Ho! Trying to play it smooth huh?" Hercule was right up in his face now. "When did you supposedly start training, my gyms never took anyone under age six!"

"Who said anything about being trained by you? I started at age four…up in the mountains…"

"There's no way you could have started that young!" Kemaru yelled. "Just stop! You probably weren't even trained at all!" The remaining class voiced their agreement.

Mirai started to laugh, Gohan chukled, "Remember who beat you at lunch?" he asked

"Remember how badly?" Mirai added.

"Say what you will, but I have more experience that you guys, despite being a year younger. That's just what happens when you grow up in war." Gohan said.

"Prove it!" Hercule said, "Beat my daughter, and I'll believe you! She ten time stronger than you!"

"What good is strength when you can't hit your opponent?" Gohan asked nonchalantly.

"Is that so, huh?" he smoothed out his beard. "We'll see about that in the ring!"

The class cheered wildly. Some of the girl were a bit worried, but the remainder was hoping for Gohan's destruction. Kemaru smirked broadly, this was the kind of discreditment that would put the freak in his place.

Videl jumped into the ring, she longed to fight Gohan, something about his philosophy and style intrigued her. As Gohan stepped into the ring, Tsana stepped forward. "Wait…I'll handle this."

"That's a bit much, don't you think Mum?" Videl asked, her mother was the only other woman she knew who was as strong as her, maybe even stronger.

"I quite sure." She answer. She switch with Videl. This boy held a certain air about him, a serene grace. The same as a swordsman.

Opening a capsule, she revealed a black scabbard from which she unsheathed a gleaming katana. "Let's see if you're all talk or not."

Gohan looked the blade up and down, "That's one of the older models isn't it?"

"Do you recognise it?" The black haired woman asked

Gohan smirked, he hadn't had an opponent outside anyone in the village. He took out a capsule and decapsulized a chokuto. Keeping his secrets could wait, this was going to be too much fun.

"I was there when they made the next generation." He said holding out the chokuto, "We don't make them like that anymore."

Gohan unsheathed the chokuto and flicked it into a backhand position. He wore and uncharacterized smirk on his face. He decided to let his Saiyan side run lose for a bit. 'So this is what it feels like to be Vegeta, all high and mighty.'

"Let's get this over with," he said, pointing at Tsana, "I have more important thing to do that to entertain you people."

"You're attitude sucks for a swordsman, you know that?" Tsana answered calmly, hiding her distaste, though Gohan could sense it clear as day."

"Be that as it may, it's the truth." He said simply. "Strike me."

"W-What?" She was flabbergasted to say the least. She didn't even intend to draw her katana, let alone cut him with it.

"Once again you can't hurt what you can't touch." Tsana looked at him curiously, she couldn't help but think that this child and his mannerism were so familiar. Then it hit her.

The mother of Videl smile, "I see, so that's why…" without further warning she swung laterally at Gohan's neck, but stopped short. The teen didn't flinch. She sheathed her sword. "I cannot beat this child."

"This is pointless." He stated bluntly, "Like I said, I have better things to do than to entertain you people."

Videl jumped into the ring and grabbed the front of Gohan's shirt. "What the hell was that?! You would have died!"

Not willing to let this go any further, Gohan spoke. "She was never going to attack," he explained, gently removing Videl's hands, the simple gesture made her heart skip. "It was to prove a point."

Videl looked at him strangely, Gohan continued. "Had I blocked, it would have meant that I had something to prove, and then that means her assumption about me would have been wrong. She realised all this while studying me."

"What assumption?"

"Ask for yourself." With that, he jumped down to the side of the ring, rested his back in the joint of the stairs and ring wall, and proceeded to fall asleep.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't as rattled as she was. But why _did _she care? She remembered Guardian's question but shook it off before the blush could reform. Tsana approached her, "Is that one of yours?" she whispered suggestively, "He's quite cute-"

"Don't start, mum. Please!" She whispered back, a light pink dusting her cheeks. They were interrupted by a rising commotion.

"Oi, nerd boy!" Some jock called, "Looks like you got scared shitless!" He and many other students laughed.

"Yet you would cry if someone held you at knife point." Lime said bluntly. Gohan tossed his chokuto to her, but didn't bother moving.

"I no longer fear pain, I've fallen off of too much cliffs to be scared of a cut." Gohan said laughing lightly, "You get used to-"

"How can you joke about this?!" Videl asked seriously. He paused, then snapped his fingers. Lime stepped forward and drove the sword deep into his right shoulder. The class grimaced, some of the girls almost fainted, when they saw the blood trickling onto the ground.

"When someone 10 times your size _breaks _your neck," he started, "_that _is when you know fear."

Lime withdrew the sword and he continued, "There are conflicts that go unnoticed by the media, thank God for that. Some of those conflicts strike a little too close to home..._But_, beats getting my neck broken a second time."

"Gohan…" Tsana mused.

"Yes please?" Gohan asked back cheerfully before realizing she called his name, "Wait…you know my name?"

"Took a while to figure it out, but you're as prideful as your father and every bit as naïve."

Gohan flashed a brilliant smile and scratched to back of his head.

"Hey, Hercule?" he called back, "Am I all lies now?"

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that!" Hercule bellowed, scratching his beard.

"But that doesn't prove anything!" Kem argued. Most of the class remained quiet, though some of the jocks did loudly agree.

"Your minds are closed!" Gohan yelled in disgust, "Steeped in ignorance!"

'Your mind is closed.' Videl remembered Guardian saying, why did Gohan use them? It was as if they had the same mind-set…or maybe-

"OK then," Tsana said, "If you feel that I have lapsed in judgement, then go ahead and fight him." She looked directly at Kem, 'I will enjoy your humiliation.'

Upon hearing, this challenge, Gohan sprung back into the ring, though he looked almost completely drunk with sleep.

Tsana handed her old blade to Kemaru, "Keep in mind that I never really liked you."

"That makes four of us." Gohan said, in the Son's trade mark stance [not the fighting stance].

"Whatever! Let's go!" Kemaru yelled, charging at Gohan, who merely blocked the blow with his back handed sword.

Gohan stabbed the tip of his sword into the concrete platform and walk away from it. He could hear most of the girls cheering him one, even some of the jocks who thought he had skill. He taunted Kemaru to attack him. Videl stood outside of the ring, imploring Kemaru not to, she didn't know what Gohan was planning, but she knew it was something dangerous. Gohan continued to taunt him, feigning fear, which greatly amused the older ebony tressed woman.

"Swing." He said, standing with his hands to his side, the pointed to the stab wound on his shoulder, "Right here."

Kemaru took the bait and brought down a hammer blow, Gohan dodged last minute and caught him in a headlock. "You're a waste of time." Gohan whispered darkly, "You think fighting is going to impress Videl? Hmm"

Kem gritted his teeth. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Gohan asked, referring to Videl, "What would happen if I took her from you?" He shoved the older boy away and retrieved his chokuto.

"You people see all forms of martial and weapon arts as forms of meaningless fights…Disgraceful." With one swing, Gohan's newer, more powerful blade cut clean through the katana. He could hear the crowd calling for the end, so he flicked his sword to forehand and struck Kemaru in the forehead with the hilt. He knew that Kem couldn't have recovered from the head-butt he had gotten during lunch, because as soon as he connected, Kem went down.

"You know, you could give up your hate." He whispered

"Not after what your family has done, and now you're trying to interfere with me and Videl…"

"She'd be wasted if I left her to you. She has _so much_ potential."

"Stay away from- GHAHH!" he couldn't continue because Gohan brought his hilt down on his chest.

Gohan at Videl once more as he left the ring. He flashed that goofy grin again and it made her heart throb.

Tsana elbowed her husband roughly, and silently ordered him to actually start the class. She looked at Kem, on the ring floor, then at Gohan, who was twisting out of the grasps of some of his female classmates.

She was going to enjoy watching these children.

Xx0o0xX

Countless light years away, a figure was lying in a field, in restless sleep. He suddenly sprung up, panting and gasping.

"The hell?" He looked around and saw his comrades strewn all over the fields, "We're alive?!"

He checked his pulse and smiled. He laid back in the grass and starting laughing hysterically. "Now all we have to do is figure out where we…" he stopped short, he knew exactly where they were: the one place that they never wanted to venture, not even in a drunken stupor or even to save their own lives.

"God…Fucking…Dammit!"

Xx0o0xX

**Aaand done. Couldn't find a spot in this chapter to cut it into more than one, so we're stuck with this one. Anyone have a better name for the Supreme Garrison? I'm open to suggestions,**


	10. Chapter 10

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

**I do not own the DB franchise.**

Xx0o0xX

Everyone was shocked speechless, that is, with the exception of Lime, Mirai and Tsana. Here was someone who constantly bragged his ability, lying on the ground, in shameful defeat. Gohan walked out of the ring, only to be barraged by his female classmates.

He sheathed his sword and looked at Tsana.

"Sorry about the blade." He said, "But it was old, weak and _not _well made, so…"

"It's fine." She said, "I needed to buy new ones anyways. Is the blacksmith still alive?"

"Ah…his daughter is. Not very friendly if you're not making your quota…" Gohan answered nervously, 'That being said, I'm in _real _trouble this month…'

"Oh good!" She said snidely, "I can get my swords _and _save your ass. Maybe that'll teach you to stop being arrogant."

"I don't have much of a choice," he said, "but my pride will come back. In…FULL."

"I feel like I should have cut you back then."

"What part of you can't catch me didn't you understand? Fine, fine, if you want to try then feel free."

He turned and face Hercule, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to start class?"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT! A weak punk like you can't amount to anything!" he bellowed, "Come back when you don't need rigged fights to look good!"

Gohan pushed his hands into his pockets, "Not beating around the bush: I respect you Hercule, but I _do NOT _like you."

"Look here punk! You're talking to the World Champ: the man who beat Cell!"

"Yeah, yeah. Am I supposed to be threatened? Are you threatening me for not being one of your worshippers?"

Hercule grabbed Gohan by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Lime wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. :: Stop antagonizing him Ani, you'll get us exposed! ::

Gohan looked back at her with a certain level of distaste, :: Tsk! Fine! ::

Hercule didn't know what they were saying, but he felt that he was being insulted, "You're probably one of those guys going around hyping up those fake fighters from the Cell Games!"

"Daddy, put him down!" Videl yelled

"Oh, don't try that!" Hercule laughed, "You're not actually believing this guy?!"

She thought for a moment. It had just occurred to her that Guardian could be one of the fighters from Cell Games, his age fit that of the Delivery Boy, and everything he seemed real. "I don't know, but he _is _my friend."

Hercule begrudgingly tossed Gohan aside, but he landed on his feet, staggering a bit.

"Anyways!" Gohan said cheerfully, then became serious, "I'm concerned with the lack of Garrison this city, enlighten me."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hercule laughed, "I had the Mayor get rid of those clowns! No way am I letting those cheaters roam around my city! Am I right?!"

The class erupted in cheers, chanting for Hercule and some booing the Garrison.

"Oh, of course…" Gohan said, going back to his monotone voice, "It just _had_ to be you. Do you realized how much you've screwed up?"

"On another note" Lime said more cautiously, "Only the Ox King can remove Garrison from an area-"

"Who cares?!" Hercule bellowed, "If he supports those tricksters then we don't want anything to do with them!"

"So you removed the only military power this city had?" Gohan said, "And replaced it with what?! _Her_!" Gohan pointed over at Videl, "What's she gonna do against armed soldiers trained to kill?! Twice have soldiers killed my friends right in front of me and I still have nightmares about them!"

Hercule was livid to say the least, but the boy had a point. Gohan whispered dangerously, "Know your place, fraud. They are better fighters than you ever will be. And if you want to argue, I'll show _everyone _who really defeated Cell."

Videl couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash teal. She must have seen something, because right after Mirai started to visibly panic and Lime was looking distressed.

Gohan put his hand up in mock surrender and sighed. He couldn't deal with this anymore without blowing something up, so he resided to go sit in the bleachers. :: Leave me in peace. :: Was his last instruction to the other two demis as he walked away from a frightened Hercule.

Seeing that her husband was of no use, Tsana organized the teens back into groups, but she left the two most experienced groups to do as they liked.

Videl glared at Gohan sleeping in the stands. On one hand, he had no right to disrespect her father. On the other, he seemed to be concerned with the greater wellbeing of the city, that and her father was annoying. Erasa approached her and spoke, "I wonder why he's so upset."

"Do you really?" The ebony hair girl replied sarcastically. "He lives out of the public eye, then my father comes and starts laying down the smack on him, and you wonder why he's upset?"

Videl decided to leave the clueless girl to ponder to herself and made her way up to the bleachers. Mirai tried to warn her but Lime stopped him. "Don't bother, Ani isn't going to do anything to _her_ at least, she's not that bad. He just needs to cool off. In the meantime…" she said, clinging to his arm and enjoying the crimson tide rising in his cheeks, "tell me about yourself future-boy."

Xx0o0xX

Videl made her way over to the spiky hair teen. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head. She rested her back on the wall, folded her arms and just simply watched him. He was rather cute while he was asleep, Videl found herself blushing and smiling. She let some girlish thoughts run through her mind, she glanced up to see, Kem in a corner still recovering from the blows he took. Her eyes soon travelled back to Gohan, the greatest enigma she'd encountered thus far. A scrawny little book worm who had managed to bore a little ways into her otherwise steel heart. She covered her face as her blush deepened. 'Guess he's got an aggressive side too.' She couldn't help but find this attractive.

Gohan was well aware of her vigil over him. He opened his eye and caught a glimpse of her blushing face, all his bravado melted away as he stared. 'W-Wow, she really _is _cute.'

"Who knew you could blush." He said teasing her, a small blush forming on his face as well.

"Sh-Shut up!" She said meekly "This is your fault."

"You'd attracted more guys if you were a bit more girly."

'Yeah, but I only want to attract you…' she thought, her blush receding a bit. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Psychic, remember?"

"Oh."

An awkward silenced passed between the two, neither of them said anything. Videl, because she was trying to sort out her 'passing' feelings and Gohan, because he was just not very good at handling girls.

"Sorry about my dad." Videl finally spoke, "I know he can be a bit annoying, and now he's gone and spoken out against the Ox King-"

"It's not so much that he spoke out," Gohan said, "It's the stupid decisions he makes…"

"What happened to you as a child?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Blue-eyes, there are certain things that you aren't ready to hear." He said ominously, "You'll know eventually, but you may not like what you hear."

She looked at him, his eyes reflected deep sorrow. She rested her hand on his cheek and he took his own hand and placed it over her's.

"Do you think tricks are real?" she asked.

"Do you?" he countered.

"I don't know. Guardian said my mind is closed, then you said the same thing…"

Gohan tensed, he liked the current atmosphere and he couldn't risk Videl linking him to his alter ego. "D-Did he now?" He asked nervously. "W-Well, maybe we just think the same?"

Videl noticed his unease, but didn't pry. She looked at his wounded shoulder, it had stopped bleeding, but it must've hurt like hell. The bell rang and the class started to disperse. Before Hercule could notice them, Gohan sat up and moved to the edge of the bleachers.

"See you tomorrow Blue-eyes." He jump over the railing right in front of Lime, who was pulling Mirai by the arm. He looked up and flashed his dazzling smile once more, making her blush again, she smiled and waved slightly. She let the blush fade away before bounding down the bleachers to meet her other three friends.

Xx0o0xX

**Well, it's finished.**

**Two chapters in one day.**

**Over and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bonds _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

**IT - Instant transmission**

**|IT| - Illusion transmission**

**I, in no way own DB comic, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Kai, (Hoshi?) or their subsequent masteries. All DB works are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animations, Fuji Media Holdings Inc (Fuji TV), 4kids TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

Xx0o0xX

The three teens were flying over the Northern root of Mt. Paozu. Gohan was the first to speak.

"Hey Mirai? You're a lot younger than the last time we met, why is that?"

"I'm from a different timeline than that Mirai, one extremely similar to your own. So I already know about Gokuu's psychokinesis but I didn't know you had it." He replied surprised.

Lime, who had been playing around up to this point, decided to speak up. "So what are you going to do about Videl?"

"What about her?" Gohan replied.

"She knows that our alter egos have connection to the 439 now, it's only a matter of time before she starts accusing us of withholding information…"

"Oh…right…well I doubt she'll go too far for now, though her mother made a big deal out of us… _a~nd _then there's Hercule…A~ah, I'll figure something out."

"You have to fix her jetcopter too."

"Yeah, I'm kinda guilt-tripping about that. Well, I tested out some new equipment I developed for CC, might as well give it a field test."

They sped up and headed for Chazkegakure. Ever since Chichi and Bulma learned to sense ki to monitor the two terrors, she worries less about where Gohan is. But she still had her reputation to uphold, which meant she still gets angry.

Xx0o0xX

A short while later, they landed outside Gohan's new house.

"Hey mom!" Gohan called out.

Chichi came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Hello son, how was school?"

"Well…you know…"

Chichi noticed someone moving outside the door. "Oh, hey Trunks." She greeted warmly, "I heard from Bulma that you were back."

"Hi Chichi, good to see you too." Mirai replied.

Gohan was looking around the house, searching for his father. Sensing him in the small lad in the backyard, he made his way out side.

"HEY, NI~I-CHA~AN!" came a high pitched voice. Gohan felt something slam into his back at a high speed, knocking him to the ground. Looking back, he saw his brother sitting on him.

"Hey buddy. What've you been up to?"

"I helped mama in the garden this morning!" Goten replied cheerfully, then frown, "But she got angry when a dug up one of the trees…but I put it back!"

"Heh, is that so?" Gohan asked, picking himself off of the ground, "Sis is inside…oh, and so is Trunks' big brother."

"REALLY?!" Goten started to fidget a bit, "I wanna see! I wanna see!" He took off full speed into the house. Gohan chuckled and continued on to the lab, which was in a small clearing in the woods behind the house. The lad had the standard capsule building shape, except that it extended deep underground and into the mountain.

Using IT, he located his father and made the jump into the lab. "Hey, Old man." Gohan called out in monotony, tossing is satchel into one of the chairs nearby. Gokuu was sitting at a table with a various tools and scientific instruments spread out on its top.

"I heard Mirai Trunks came back, how was school?" Gokuu asked, briefly looking up from the KVM.

"Ah, just those assholes with the KVM's causing trouble…again."

Gokuu chuckled. "Such is the human race. By the way, how's that Videl girl?"

Gohan tilted his head and sent a questioning glace.

"I could hear your sister complaining…even down here. Something about city girls trying to take what doesn't belong to them." Gokuu chuckled.

Gohan laughed. "I think she was talking about the hormonal girls holding onto me. But yeah, Videl can be a little nosy, but she's a good girl. Real fiery…" he lowered his voice and blush slightly, "pretty cute too."

"You see? Getting along with other women will get you into trouble." Gokuu said pointedly

"Just great." Gohan sighed, "I can't deal with the female jealousy thing."

"Well, how would you feel if your first friend started getting close to someone else?"

Gohan wave off-handedly, "I know, but me and Videl aren't like that-"

"Yet? You didn't hide your thoughts very well when she touched you this afternoon."

"Please don't tell her that. She was already pissed about me getting my face burnt off. And of course, Rapid Regen did no good for me."

"That's because you used it in a higher energy state, so it suck your base form dry to complete the process. In fact, you'll feel drunk more than anything." Gokuu replied.

Gohan sighed and leaned back in the chair, deciding to take a nap before his mother realized he was slacking.

Xx0o0xX

In the middle of the of Satan City's upper class residential area, Videl lay on her bed inside her parents' enormous mansion…well, her father's anyway. Hercule insisted that they move out of their previous three bedroom home to this mansion after the Cell Games, complete with cleaning staff, the help and a gardening team. Of course, Tsana refused out right, not wanting to expose her daughter to anymore media attention than she was already going to be. But in the end, Hercule won.

Videl traced out insignia that was engraved into the base of the knife Gohan had given her. He was strange, to say the least. He kept his composure in situations most adults couldn't: that was, being roasted alive by her father. He was more mature than any other boy she'd met, yet he was still very childish when interacting with his sister. Not to mention his psychic abilities.

Erasa lay on another portion of the Double Queen sized bed. "So…"

"So…what?" the black haired crime fighter urged.

Erasa sat up and put on a devious smile, one Videl knew never meant any good for her.

"What do you think of Gohan?" she asked, propping up her chin with her hands. She giggled as a deep red stains her best friend's cheeks.

"W-what about him?" She stuttered, "He's strange, suspicious and-"

"Hot?" The blonde inquired suggestively. She didn't need an answer, because Videl's deepened even further.

Before Videl could deny it, her thoughts wandered to his appearance. He _was_ cute, drop dead gorgeous even, and it didn't vexed her to know that that smile of his could make her melt. She blushed even harder as his smile crept back into mind.

"I bet his skin is soft." Erasa said, "He doesn't let a lot of people touch him."

"It _was _soft," she replied absent-mindedly, not realizing she'd fallen into her friend's trap.

"When will you confess to him?"

This snapped Videl out of her dream-like state, she sat up straight on the bed. "_Confess_?! Confess what?! I don't like him, Erasa!"

"Yeah, you do." The blonde said confidently. "He can fight too, your mom likes him so that's gotta be worth something, right?"

Videl lay back down and turned away from her friend, "We're not like that…" she lamented, 'We can't be, thanks to Daddy's stupid rule.'

"Well you don't seem to mind his nic-name for you 'Blue-eyes'." Erasa giggled as her friend grimace, "You hated when boys tried to hit on you like that."

"Yeah," she replied, then tried to defend herself, "_but_, Gohan isn't hitting on me."

Erasa marvelled at the shorter girl's stubbornness, but before she could say anymore, Videl cut her off. "You came here asking me about Guardian. How you manage to bring up Gohan?"

"Just needed some confirmation on something." Erasa pouted, "Anyways, what do you have so far?"

Videl hopped off the bed and woke up the computer, "Well, I know he's part of the Garrison. I looked up a list of all their active soldiers in this region, but I don't know his real name. But I think Lime knows, Gohan probably won't say anything."

"Did you check the Minotaur Royal Guard?" Erasa asked, but Videl shook her head.

"That part of the Garrison only guards the Royalty of the word, like King Fury, the Ox King and Queen Vixen." She said, "The whole Garrison is a global army. Gohan was right too, there _is _a firestorm online about why my father got rid of the ones in Satan City."

"So not much of a lead, huh?"

"Nope. But he did have this glowing belt thing around his waist."

Erasa jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, "I have to go home now. Good luck with your search V!"

Videl waved and leaned back in the computer chair. Her mind went back to what Kem said, that Gohan's father killed his grandfather. Gohan seemed to know who he was talking about, but just shrugged it off. He also suggested that Gohan was deceiving Lime, which made sense to her, not even real sibling had that kind of relationship. On top of that, for the past two days she'd been hearing some of the other girls say it was just a made up story; that Lime was actually with him for her own benefit.

She'd have to do her own research. Sighing, she sheathed the knife and proceeded outside to practice with it, she needed more on those two before she could put anything together, and now she had that Mirai to deal with.

Xx0o0xX

Two months flew by and our three teens had become part of Videl's group and got along well with all of them…well, except for Kemaru, who insisted on fighting with Gohan…not that the latter had any problem with it.

Videl had had to deal with more encounters with the super-powered members of the Red Shark Gang and their mysterious female fighter. Whenever they were around, Guardian or his friend were also there, but much to their frustration, she evaded them each time.

They usually didn't appear at the same time. The city had dubbed the silver fighter 'Angel', and it was very rare that either of the two would show up unless it was a life and death situation. Of course this meant that she had to drop her suspicions on Gohan and Lime, since Guardian or Angel sometimes stopped crime long before the police even got to call her. However, that was just the two demis placing post hypnotic suggestions on the class when one of them suck out, it would be stupid to use a lame excuse like going to the bathroom.

Since Videl's jetcopter was still busted, and she couldn't get the money to fix it, the teen had to hitch a ride with Chief back to school.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan was free falling above the city, mumbling to himself. "That's the fifth time she's tried to blow off my face! No human is supposed to be that powerful! Well, excepting the Z-Senshi…"

He landed on a building a block away and jumped into the alley below. Deactivating the Mk V, he sprinted to school to meet Lime and his remaining friends. Just outside the school gate, he met up with Videl who arrived a lot faster than he expected. Unfortunately, he was still pissed about his face. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Gohan!" She frowned suddenly, "You don't look too good."

"Of course _NOT_!" He said, throwing his hands up, "I've been dodging careless pedestrians all morning! And stray explosions don't make it any easier! What's up with this city?! Crime so early in the morning!" Chief, who was driving found his rant amusing.

"Cheer up Gohan." Videl piped up slapping him on the back, "At least you didn't take on to the face."

Chief snorted and tried to keep his laughter in check, knowing fully well who she was alking about.

'This time.' Gohan thought.

The two teens casually walked into homeroom, the teacher surprised that Gohan had actually managed to come to school early. The class however was watching them intently. Gohan was wearing a lacquer black high-collared jacket with golden Z seal on the back. Gold trims lined all the edges. He work a grey jeans and a red T-shirt. He'd also changed his boot {A/N: to the ones Mirai and God Gokuu wear}. They also noticed a furry belt around his waist.

Lime walked in just as Gohan reached his seat. She wore a winter camo skirt with black knee length tights, with a black belt hanging loosely off her waist and a light grey, three-quart sleeve blouse with only the second to fourth buttons done. She took her place next to Gohan and greeted her friend. Erasa immediately started to talk.

"You look nice today, Gohan." Indicating to his new jacket.

He nodded in reply.

"So Gohan," Videl started. Gohan, who was leaning back in his chair, looked over at her. "What happened to the old one?"

He pointed at his sister, who flushed with embarrassment.

"I kinda blew it up?" She said. Mirai stifled his laughter.

Sharpner blinked, "…How…?"

"Working on one of my father's new prototypes." She said, "Put in too much power-"

"I was the only one blown up." Gohan interrupted, "Only me. Half the house went up in flames. Still only me."

"I feel sorry for you." Videl said, looking back at him.

"Don't be." Kem said disgruntled, "It's not like he died."

"Hmph." Gohan scorned, "I don't need to deal with your shit this morning."

He turned his full attention to Videl, "Anyways, like I said it would, the Ox King is re-establishing the Garrison's presence in this city before he steps down. So~o…I got this one branded. You'll see the ruckus it causes on tonight's news, because I was walking around in it for the whole morning."

"A good boy always does what he's told." She acclaimed. Mirai choked again.

Gohan folded his arms and leaned forward, smirking. "You won't be laughing when she starts with you." He then changed his to a more cheerful one, "But I'm sure that'll balance out…what with the add _benefits_, hehe."

Mirai and Lime blushed and Lime slapped his arm, Gohan smile grew even wider.

Videl watched on, slightly jealous. The three of them had a better relationship than Videl and _her _three friends. Even though they were opening up to Videl's group, they were still withdrawn. 'Surely, there has to be something under the surface.'

She continued to glare jealously as Gohan pulled Lime closer and started to ruffle her short spiky hair while she was trying to resist giggling all the while. Of course, Videl's glaring at the girl didn't go unnoticed by Erasa, who made a mental note to confirm something at lunch.

Just then, the teacher walked in and the two stopped their rough-housing. The lessons went as they had for the entire week; Erasa whispering to Sharpener about something, either Gohan or Lime being asleep while the other was dead bored, Kemaru diligently taking notes and Videl glaring at the three hybrids.

Xx0o0xX

It was Gohan's turn to be awake. He was leaning back in his chair, watching Lime sleep. Occasionally, he would cast a glance over at Videl. He knew she had potential, most adult humans had a power level of anyway between 5 and 10 killi, yet at her current level, Videl's was around 100 which surprised him quite a bit.

Gohan put his hands behind his head and surveyed her. Gohan had seen her figure when Bulma was conducting the fitness evaluations with CC's equipment, lean limbs and a toned stomach. He didn't know why she hid her body.

Videl leaned back and stretched, Gohan couldn't help but noticed that her chest was bigger than what was normally let on, due to her baggy shirt. Gohan blushed furiously when he realized he was staring. He heard Lime snicker through their link, she was probably seeing through his eyes.

** Keep_ quiet. _** He hissed, ** _Unless you want me to start on you and Mirai._ **

** _S-Screw you! _** she stuttered, but she regained her composer ** _… Or is that for Videl only? _**

Gohan blushed again, this time Videl noticed. "Hey Gohan, feeling alright?"

Shaking off the blushed, he turned to her and smiled. Not his usual grin, Videl couldn't help but find it sexy, she felt her face becoming hot, and she smiled back. Again, Erasa just so happened to 'accidentally'notice.

Xx0o0xX

The bell for lunch sounded and Erasa grabbed Gohan and hurried outside. Fearing for her brother's sanity , Lime pulled Mirai after her by the back of his jacket while the others followed.

After catching up and sitting down beneath the tree, Sharpener was first to speak. "So what's the big idea dragging Brains out here full speed?" Videl was also curious.

"Well," she started, "if I didn't the three of them would've run up to the roof. And then we'd start to argue about going up after them because of _him_." She finished pointing at Kemaru

"I already told you," he said angrily, "I don't to be around that guy! I'm only here because Videl is."

"Hmph! Such weaklings such as yourself have no right being around superior being such as myself!"

Lime and Mirai made no attempted to hide their laughter, Kemaru growled at him.

"If I remember correctly, you were told to behave _father_." Mirai said, Lime giggled madly.

"Pipe down brat! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I'd rather be spending time with Kakarot and his brats than this low level fool."

Gohan saw Videl holding back Kemaru, so he laided back in Lime's lap. Said girl sent a sharp glare to the attacking boy. Gohan scoffed and relaxed.

"Vegeta would be proud." Lime stated

"Yeah, but mom would have a heart attack."

Videl couldn't help but feel jealous. 'Dammit, I want to get to know them better.'

Erasa piped up. "What kind of name is Vegeta?"

:: A siayan name. :: Gohan stated

"What's a saiyan?" Videl asked.

"An alien from planet Vegeta." Lime said nonchalantly.

Sharpner scoffed. "Well that's original." He said sarcastically, "What, so you're aliens?"

"Half, get it right."

"Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" She asked suspiciously, "You sure act like it!"

"And you and Sharpener don't." GL said bluntly. Erasa blushed and Sharpener choked on his food.

"How?! Wha- When…?!" Sharpener sputtered

"Did we find out?" Gohan finished Sharpener's sentence, "Since Erasa stopped calling me cutie, she switched seats with Videl. All on the second day of school…oh and I have _very_ good hearing, whispering isn't even a challenge."

Videl looked over at her two friends. "When were you going to tell me?!" She demanded.

"I'll tell you later, but don't change the subject!" Erasa retorted, then turned to Gohan, "Now answer."

Lime sighed and leaned back. "Must we go over this again?" Erasa nodded. "Okay, listen. Gohan and I became like twins after an incident some years ago…"

"What incident?" Videl inquired, but it was more like a demand.

"I'll tell you." He said, "Later."

"If we said anything more, Videl would start to act up." Lime said with a smirk. Videl pouted and crossed her arms, inadvertently pushing up her chest. Gohan again had to stop himself from staring.

Xx0o0xX

Some distance away, a red haired girl was watching Gohan lustfully. She sat with her friends watching our teens interact with each other.

"Gohan looks so sexy in that new jacket." Angela said.

"I'm sure he'd have more fun with us if he weren't hanging out with miss tight-ass, Videl." An underclassman said.

"And that Erasa stopped talking to us." Said another upperclassman, "Dumb bitch!"

Another underclassman named Mint, remembered what Erasa told her about her group of friends last year spoke up. "Well some of you girls just date guys just to sleep with them…And you _did _say that you wanted to sleep with him-"

"Shut up, Mint!" Angela hissed, "Look!"

The other girls, looked over just in time to see Lime put Gohan put in a headlock and roll over on top of him.

"That little slut!" Angela screeched. Mint face palmed.

'Didn't she hear what I said? It not like any of you are any different.' She thought.

Mint took this time to walk off and leave the other girls staring and gritting their teeth. Yes, she did have a crush on Gohan, but she'd at least make friends with him and not sleep with him, at least until she was legal.

The bell sounded and all the teens of OSH rushed to their next class, for our teens it was Gym then History.

Xx0o0xX

10 Hours Before

Far out into space, a former Trade Federation ship was cruising passed Namek Sei. Their five beings inside were from a long dead race.

"**SIR, 5 HRS 30 MINS TO THE OUTER RIM." **The AI said.

A familiar face was at the controls. "Good. Continue at the current speed. When we've passed Namek, start plotting a course for Earth Sei…Use the Hyperspace Jump Gate…"

"**YES SIR."**

He walked out of the bridge and into his quarters. He noticed his partner sleeping, the sheet wrapped loosely around parts of her naked body. He lightly stroked her hair, and lay down next to her, he felt sleep creep up on him."

"Soon…"

Xx0oo0xX


	12. Chapter 12

**Currency convergence- $1.00 (USD) ****ZZ3.12 (Zenni)**

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person initialsecond person initial.

**By the way, did you guys know that Saiyan children can survive temperatures hotter than the surface of the Sun? So, theoretically, adult Saiyans - who have some degree of radiation resistance- should be able to stand on the surface of the Sun without burning since the majority of Solar Radiation has too high a wavelength to cause damage to humans. The deadly radiation comes from Solar Flares (CME's), Solar Winds and from deep space. But unfortunately, those things are almost always happening. All this assuming they can withstand the gravity. **

**I, in no way own DB comic, DB, DBZ, DBGT, Kai, (Hoshi) or their subsequent masteries. All DB works are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animations, Fuji Media Holdings Inc. (Fuji TV), 4kids TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Xx0o0xX

The bell sounded, and the four teens made their way to the gym. Lime noticed Videl hanging a ways back, so she slowed and slipped a hand around her waist.

"What's up?" She asked, breaking Videl out of her train of thoughts.

"No, it's nothing." She replied, in truth she had been thinking about the connection between Kem and Gohan. She still didn't know what happened to make Kem hate Gohan and his father. Plus she had to deal with that hate putting a strain on their relationship. All she wanted was to get to know him better, but the closer she got to him, the stronger the funny feeling in her chest got. "Um…Lime?" The girl looked over at her with a questioning glance. "What's Gohan like?"

"Well, he's kind and loyal to and mercifully to a fault, he's a bit naïve too. I guess that's I love him." She beamed, but she couldn't help but notice that Videl looked a bit downcast.

"Not that kind of love." She soothed, Videl visibly relaxed.

Lime's explanation and cheerful attitude helped her to perk up, but she still had some doubt.

"Cheer up!" Lime continued, knowing what Videl was contemplating on, "I can feel your emotions, you're worried. I'm guessing you've never had feeling for someone beyond a simple crush."

Videl blushed deeply. Lime giggled and tightened her grip around Videl's waist.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing," She started, "I'm sure Ani will take notice."

Videl pouted, "…Eventually." At least she was back to her normal self.

Xx0o0xX

Now, the evaluation period was over so today was the first normal day of gym. For the first hour and a half; theory, second hour and a half; practical. The form 4's and 5's did gym together.

Now, as we come to find out, Orange Star High isn't exactly Orange Star High. In fact, its registered name was Orange Star Educational Complex, consisting of a primary school, secondary school, 6th form education (Community College: 2 years) and University. Each institute had its own facilities, though sometimes shared, and their own badge: P, H, CU1 &amp; CU2 and U respectively. The entire thing took up more than 8 km2, with six gated entrances. The entire thing was smacked right in the East corner of the city with the University section having access to Mt. Satan, which, unfortunately for its name sake, is still a part of the Mt. Paozu mountain range.

The teens headed to one of the lecture halls in the College portion of the complex for a lesson in Martial Arts History with Videl's mother. Taking their seats in the curved theatre-like hall, Tsana began. "Good afternoon students. Now that Son and company have decided not to skip this class…" she said, casting a glance at said company. "We will begin the second part of the curriculum."

Gohan slid forward in his seat and leaned back, he doubted that the small retractable table top could support his weight. Lime was leaning back in her chair, so Gohan's head was resting on her upper arm. Videl, who was sitting behind him frowned slightly, the 'unwanted' feelings returning again. She looked at Kem, who was too busy arguing with Mirai to notice her dilemma. Good, the last thing see needs for either of the two boys to notice her feelings and create more bad blood…not that they felt they _needed _a reason.

Tsana was writing out the topic for the 2nd term when she noticed only one of the 'twins' was awake…though she probably was too busy looking at the purple haired boy next to her to at least try to pay attention. She also noticed her daughter sending a distasteful frown to said girl.

"OK class, let us begin. But before that, Gohan, just to let you know, feigning arrogance will not get you paid faster." As soon as she said this, Gohan immediately opened his eyes, crossed his arms and scoffed. "Good. Now, does anyone know what ki is?"

All three of the hybrids perked up, distressed, no one was supposed to know that term. Sure, it was written in a handful of ancient scrolls, but of the thousands of martial arts school, only and handful knew of its existence, and only two were ever confirmed to use it. Tsana smirked, knowing she had gained their attention.

She stood behind her desk and began her lecture. "Anyone?"

Kem raised his hand. "It is the energy created by one's will. The stronger the person, the more they can creat-"

Mirai sputtered and laughter. His sudden outburst caused the other two to start laughing. Videl watch him curiously, he tried multiple times to stop, but he couldn't. Tsana looked coolly at him. "Any reason why you three are disrupting my class?"

"Sorry," Mirai choked out, "but that's not correct at all."

Lime clamped her hand down on Gohan's mouth, "Where do you guys find this stuff. Ki is the energy each and every object, living or not. You have it from the point of your creation until death."

"What does it do?" Videl asked suspiciously.

Gohan looked at his two friends before trying to formulate an answer. "Well," he started uncertainly, "for normal people? Not much more than keep up alert. They won't die if it runs out, because it replenishes."

"And for abnormal people?" She pressed.

"Remember when you ask me if tricks were real?" He looked back and she nodded, "That's ki. Oh, and those kind of people _will _die if they run out completely."

"So all the things Guardian and Angel do are all real?" She asked, Gohan nodded.

Tsana remained quiet, she was listening to their conversation with increasing interest. "Well don't just sit there." She said to the rest of the class, "Questions, comments?"

One of the jock shouted from the back, "That sounds bogus!"

An underclassman agreed, "There just tricks, like Mr Satan says."

"Yes, but Daddy is the only one who started saying they were tricks. He says the world was fooled by the previous world champion Son Gokuu."

A window near her cracked. Gohan put his hands on his head. Didn't her mother say Gohan's name was Son? But Son Gokku had no children.

"So because one man say so, it makes it true?" Gohan said, irritated, "What makes Hercule such an '_expert_', huh?!"

No one could answer. Most of the class looked at him in disdain. Tsana spoke up.

"You're right Gohan, what can one man say to change history?" She said, she was obviously trying to pacify the boy.

"But there's no way people can fly and shoot lasers!" An underclassman yelled. "It has to be a trick!"  
"But what about all the videos from the 21st up to the 23rd WMAT?" Mint asked, "The entire ring blew up and the Moon disappeared. They really went up into space and couldn't find it!"

"Hahaha! Right you are!" Gohan said uncertainly, throwing a nervous smile in her direction, she blushed slightly. Angela jabbed her in the side and glared fiercely at her.

"Well…" Videl started, "I've almost been hit by some of them and they _feel _real to me. They couldn't have planted explosives on police cruisers _or _in the walls like Dad said. They leave now residue."

"Then how come not everybody can't do them?" Sharpner asked.

"Need I remind you how stupid the human race is?" Lime asked, "They go around killing each in wars because they can't agree. What do you think would happen if everyone could use ki?"

"War, possible mass extinction?" Videl asked.

"Yes precisely." Tsana said, "Such is human nature. To take what you want, when you have the power to take it."

The bell rang, signalling that theory session was over. The students left the lecture theatre and headed to the locker rooms.

Xx0o0xX

Videl walked outside with her friends. She hadn't paid much attention during History, she was still thinking about ki. Gohan, who was walking behind the group, knew what she was thinking and dreaded restarting that thin ice conversation, but she was bound to walk into something if she just kept thinking.

"By chance," he started in his confident round-a-bout questioning style, but he slowly lost that confidence, "are you still thinking about what happened in class? And, if you are, why does it seem like you're planning something…?"

"Yeah, I am planning something." She said smiling, Gohan had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him. He saw the other two demis already backing away.

"Well, if that's the case…" he turned around, and tried to bolt "I going home, thank you very much! Seeya tomorrow-Woah, don't pull!"

Videl had advanced and grabbed his collar. Lime shot him an apologetic look before turning and briskly walking off. "Ah ah ah!" Videl chided, walking up to her, "Not…so…fast."

She jabbed her shoulder with every word. "You're powers wouldn't _happen _to be ki, would they?"

The other three looked on in confusion. "Powers? What powers?!" Erasa squealed. Gohan cover his ears and Mirai recoiled sharply. She clamped her hands over her mouth and apologized.

"You mean like Guardian and Angel, and the guys from the Cell Game?"

"No." Gohan answer quickly. "I'm surprised Videl never told you-"

"I can keep a secret." Said girl huffed indignantly.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?!" Erasa pouted

Sharpner scoffed, "Since when do you keep other person's secrets?"

Gohan raised his hand and quieted the group. "Keep your voices down, or it won't be much of a secret anymore." He said indicating to the passing upperclassmen. "Videl wasn't supposed to find out either."

"Careless mistakes." Lime added, folding her arms.

"Anyways we don't need ki / to do use the abilities but / it would take off a / huge stain." L/G said. "What do you want it for?"

Videl spun him around to face her and looked up at him. "Read my mind and find out." She said playfully.

"I'd…rather not." Gohan tried his best not to stare into her baggy shirt. She pouted.

"You're no fun." She said, punching him in the arm. "Anyways, I need your powers to get in contact with Guardian."

"…Why?"

"Because over the past two months, he doesn't stick around much at a crime scene and _you two _run off every time I ask about them."

"…That's because," Lime began, "We don't know-"

"Don't try that." Videl interrupted, "I mentioned Gohan's name and Angel started looking around for him."

Gohan shot a piercing glace at his sister before pinching the bridge of his nose. "God dammit…well, I'm not going to tell you their names-"

Videl was about to continue when Erasa started to complain, "Can we talk about this later? We gotta leave now if we want to get the Black Star City in time!"

"Time for what?" Mirai asked.

Erasa put a certain smile on her face that Gohan saw quite frequently on his mother and Bulma usually put on when they wanted-

"To go shopping of course!" She squealed

"FUCK NO!" GM yelled.

"Why not?!" She whined, "You guys always say no!"

Lime laughed nervously, "You haven't met our mothers. There's some deep trama running there…"

Erasa walked over to her best friend, "Please Videl, you gotta get them to come!" She whispered as she pulled the ebony haired fighter from the rest of the group. Out of courtesy, the demis didn't bother trying to escape. "You'll get to spend more time with Gohan." She added suggestively.

Videl tried her best to keep her composure and not blush as she walked back to the group. She avoided eye contact with Gohan. "I guess it'd be fine. _If _Erasa promises not to go overboar-"

"Yay! Come on, the next sky train leaves in 15 minutes!" She squealed before grabbing onto Sharpner and Lime and walking off, leaving Gohan to follow, stringing curse words together in his strange language.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan stood in front of the massive four storey building. Not even West Capital had a mall this big! He _really _didn't want to in there, the thought of the amount of people and the noise and the fast food joints that not even his father would eat at…

He was right, as soon as they stepped through the doors, they were greeted by waves of noisy commuters. Gohan envied his sister for not having develop her superior hearing as yet. Because right now, he wanted to blow out his ear drums, Mirai looked just about ready to decapsulize Hero Sword and start slicing.

Erasa had already dashed off with Sharpner and Kem. Gohan figured she needed bag boys and thanked God he wasn't one of them. Little did he know that she was actually trying to get Gohan and Videl by themselves.

Mirai walked around aimlessly until he saw noise cancelling headphones. He dashed in quickly and bought three pairs of the highest quality. "Gohan, catch!" He tossed two pairs to Gohan, who in turn tossed one over his shoulder to Lime, who caught it effortlessly.

Gohan quickly slipped them on and sighed with relief. He shot Mirai a look of pure appreciation before turning his attention to Lime, who was already thinking off installing waveform detection op amps to single out voices and out of place sound, while cancelling other harmful sounds. Then, she suddenly latched onto Mirai and led him away somewhere, leaving Gohan and Videl behind.

An awkward silence passed between the two, until Videl spoke up. "I hate shopping." She said

"You and me both." Gohan said lightly, removing the headset from one ear to hear her. Two pair made their way up to the second floor. They passed a group of girls giggling in a shop. Videl sighed.

"Erasa's right. Maybe I sound start dressing more like a girl."

"Why?" Gohan asked, eying a training store a ways down. "You've got good visual appeal as you are now Blue-eyes."

He was telling the truth, so he didn't catch the affect it had on the older girl. Videl blushed furiously, she raised her hands to cover her face. Another silence passed between. Videl walked into the training store Gohan spotted earlier. "I wanna see what they have. Will you wait for me?"

Gohan nodded and headed to the back of the store. He placed the headset back in place and started to look around. Soon he found an entire aisle dedicated to Hercule themed merchandise. He snorted and laughed before going through the items.

Xx0o0xX

Unsatisfied with the quality of the goods she was seeing, Videl wondered if should meet up with Gohan. His comment still rang in her mind, and he didn't even seem to realize what he'd said. Over the past month, Lime had tried to convince her that Gohan liked her, but the bastard was extremely good at hiding his feeling.

Videl found him laughing at her father's items, some of which were extremely embarrassing. She started to close the distance between them when she noticed that there was a little boys climbing the shelves behind him. Videl's fears were realized when the boy slipped and started to fall. She prepared to jump forward when something extremely odd stopped her in her tracks.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan was vaguely aware of the boy behind him, but he was too busy trying not to choke looking at Hercules products. He felt sorry for Videl. He couldn't help but think of her life at home dealing with that man. As a matter of fact, he couldn't stop thinking about her in general. Lime would often tease him about it in their sparring sessions. He did admit he liked the girl, but he really couldn't say why, it was irrational, Videl reminded him of his mother in so many ways.

His train of thought was broken when the young boy's ki spiked out of fear. Gohan soon realized that he had climbed all the way up to the top shelf and had lost his grip. Gohan reach out and grabbed the child and set him on the ground.

"You shouldn't climb anything but trees child." He said monotonously. Deep down though, he felt guilty for not paying enough attention.

The child bowed, "Thank you, Onii-chan." Before running off. Gohan watch as he ran passed a stunned Videl. It was then Gohan came to realize _why _she was stunned. As soon as Videl tried to open her mouth, Gohan closed the distance between them faster than Videl could actually see. He clamped his and over her mouth and swiftly and stealthily pulled her out of the store and into an empty elevator around the corner.

He hit the button for the fourth floor. When he felt it lurch upward he removed his hand from Videl's mouth and slumped to the floor. Even with the headphones on, he could hear her screaming at him:

"YOU HAVE A TAIL?!"

Xx0o0xX

**Finished, someone said the chapters should be longer, so I'll make some of them longer from now on.**


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't want to believe, she shouldn't believe. She _wouldn't _have believed…if she didn't see it move!

Videl paced back and forth. Every time she stopped to talk, she stuttered and just started to pace again. She glanced at Gohan, hanging his head low, his tail lying limply next him.

Gohan grimaced, 'Ah, I _really _messed up this time.' He waved weakly at the control panel and cut the power. The elevator lurched violently, knocking Videl off her feet. She saw Gohan physically relax, that is, until she tried to approach him.

She crawled over to him and pulled off his headphones. Gohan tensed as he prepared for another verbal trashing. He tried to start spewing excuses, but nothing came out. 'Screw pride! No saving me now…'

"H-Hold up, before you start to yell…" He tried

"That…is _really _cool." She muttered.

"I'm really sor- Wait, what?" The entire situation thoroughly confused him now.

She eased closer to him and picked up the extra appendage. She marvelled at how soft its fur was. To her, this was just another reminder of how mysterious this boy was.

"You're not gonna yell at me?" He asked cautiously. He couldn't be sure if she'd have one of her mood swings.

She blinked and looked up at him. "Two months ago, maybe."

The tail snaked its way up Videl's arm, her breath caught in her throat and her face flush. "What's different about now?" Gohan asked innocently, unaware of his tone of his tone of voice. His confidence was returning. Videl face heated up and brightened even more, even though Gohan could see perfectly in the dark, he didn't noticed. He just took her silence as that she had no rational answer, but when was love ever rational?

Videl sat there idly until a thought struck her. "Wait, so when you said a Siay-"

"_Saiyan_ is just a word. Think of it as a group of people with tails." Gohan cut her off, "Not aliens. Just genetic."

"There are more?" Videl asked excited. She'd seen bi-pedalled dogs and foxes, but only once did she ever hear a rumour about a tailed boy who defeated the Red Ribbon…

"You're related to the previous World Champion!" She declared, closing the distance to a mere few inched between their bodies.

Gohan blushed, 'Shit! Too close, too close!'

"You are, aren't you?" Her voice was reduced to an excited whisper as she clutched onto his jacket. Gohan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, if she wasn't going to over-react, then there was no point lying.

"Yeah…um. That'd be my father?" He said uncertainly. Videl stared at him. She didn't talk, just stared.

"Y-Your father?" Gohan nodded. "Son Gokuu?"

Another nod. Videl was dumbstruck at this point. "T-The 'Strongest Under the Sun'? _That _Son Gokuu."

"Well, Father was never on for titles, but yeah. What's this strongest under the sun business?"

Videl beam, "Gohan! Your father was the youngest champion…_EVER_! No one can even come close to that! He beat Arch Demon Piccolo twice and-"

"Defeated the Red Ribbon Army as a kid. I know. But I never passed him off as _that _famous." Gohan admitted. "He really likes his privacy."

"Sounds nice." Videl agreed. She was slightly jealous, even though beating an army didn't compare to defeating Cell, all _her_ father did was brag and boast. The 'Strongest Under the Sun' title was only given to the strongest _and _the most _humble_ of warriors. A realization hit her.

"You ran away from all of my challenges…You little sneak!" She accused, but she had a big smile on her face. "So you _did _train since you were four!"

Gohan chuckled lightly, "Yep. First thing I learnt: Run away like a boss."

She arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Hey I lived around dinosaurs, okay?" He raised his hands defensively, "My mentor would kick me, then scream dodge. Plus you city girls are a lot more challenging."

"Well," she purred, "At least you look good doing it." Gohan laughed nervously.

Videl wasn't a casual flirt. Hell, she wasn't a flirt at all, but it just came naturally with Gohan. She'd done it many times over the past month, probably because Gohan started it and she wasn't one to take embarrassment without trying to dish it back.

"Let me guess." She continued, "You want this to be kept secret?"

"If you don't mind."

"I promise."

"Thanks." They sat there silently for a while before Gohan spoke up. "I'm surprised you didn't figure this out earlier. I mean you know what my father looks like, right? I'm a spitting image of him, hair and all. _And_ your mother did tell you my last name-"

Videl groaned in embarrassment and let her head drop and hit Gohan's shoulder. Worst mistake ever! It felt like she ran into a wall. "I feel so stupid right now-" She tried to move, but she was caught by an appealing scent. It was always around him, willing her to do things she wouldn't dare do…In private and _certainly not _in public. But the smell had plagued her for the past month, the closer she got to Gohan, the stronger it became. She wondered if that was why the other girls chased him around. It also seemed that girls committed to their existing relationships were not affected, like Erasa and a few others, though some did send suggestive looks his way. Lime seemed the most immune, complete unaffected. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she no longer tried to break away. Her breathing got harder and her body heated up.

Poor Gohan wasn't fairing much better. Vegeta had told him this would happen until he turned 21, something about an aphrodisiac effect on women that you didn't grow up with. He remembered how much trouble it caused with Lime, before she 'converted', and some of the other village girls: the stronger ones were more bold and aggressive. He just hoped that Videl had the self-control to resist.

But a part of him didn't want her to resist, both Saiyan and Human. It would be a lie if he said he didn't want the ebony haired beauty. He had always wanted her. Gohan could feel her heart rate increasing, he actually worried it might burst. Videl shifted her head up to look at him, his lips dragged lightly across her forehead down to her left cheek. They could feel each other breath on their lips, neither of them having the courage to move from the current position. That is, until the elevator's lights came back on and it lurched upwards.

Videl tore herself away from Gohan and stood on the other side of the elevator. Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist and stood back up. Both of their faces were stained a deep crimson. They had managed to calm down enough so that when the doors opened, it wouldn't look too bad. Fortunately for them, the elevators were built in a little corridor. The only person there was the janitor. It only took one look at Videl's face to tell the old man that he'd either taken too long to get the elevator working again, or that he had interrupted something…

Whichever one, he hasn't sticking around to ask. He quickly bolted back on the control panel face and hurried off…in the opposite direction of Videl. The two teens walked around aimless for another hour, trying to shrug of the lingering embarrassment. Gohan fidgeted uncomfortably behind Videl, unable to read what she was thinking, although at this point, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Videl was beating herself mentally. She couldn't she almost got caught in that kind situation. 'Shit! What would have happened if the doors didn't open?'

'Not that I wouldn't have loved it.' She shook that thought clean out of her mind. But she had to admit, part of her _really _wanted to continue. She tried apologising, but just seeing his face made all the embarrassment flood back tenfold.

"Videl…?" His voice startled her, he rarely even used her real name. She turned to face him, avoiding eye contact, she was a bit relieved to see that he was as well. "P-Perhaps we should leave?"

Videl met him with a blank start. "Huh? Why?" She'd momentarily forgotten the previous awkward atmosphere. "Sure, it's getting a bit dark, but shouldn't you go back to Lime?"

The half-blood laughed dryly, "That bitch left without a second notice a _long _time ago, though I can't link with her now for some reason…Guess I'll find my own way back home-"

"Wait! Don't go yet!" She said, grabbing onto his arm. She hoped she didn't sound desperate, but at this point, she really was. "Um…well…y-you could…ah…come back with me."

Gohan froze in his tracks. "T-To your house?" She nodded, her cheeks stained deep red. "You realize Hercule hates me, right?" 'More like he's afraid of m-'

A mischievous grin crept its way onto Gohan's face. He reached into his pocket and felt for the new capsule. "Well, I _do _have something for you. _And _I _kinda_ want to mess with Hercule some more. But why are you inviting me?"

"I want to show you something." She lied

Gohan stood there for a bit. "I suppose it can't hurt."

"Great!" Videl beamed. "Don't worry about Erasa and the others. Even though she promised to take it easy, Sharpie and Kem are probably loaded down with only half of what she wants. She be too busy to notice."

The teens made their way back to the front of the mall and back to Satan city. Somewhere else in the mall, Erasa sneezed.

Xx0o0xX

Lime lay on her bed in the room she shared with Gohan. She had a spitting headache, and her all of her senses became hypersensitive, even moving hurt like hell. Not to mention her lower back felt like it was broken. Gokuu just gave her an all-knowing look and told her not to fight the pain. Easier said than done. She ditched Gohan at the mall like she had done multiple times, so she couldn't blame him for calling a bitch, especially since she was with Mirai all of that time.

As enjoyable as that was, she regretted it now. She wanted Gohan next to her so badly, but she was in too much pain to cry out over their link. Eventually, she passed out from the pain.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan stood at the gates of Satan Manor. Videl fidgeted nervously next to him. She couldn't read him, his face was expressionless. She really hoped he wouldn't thing she was a spoiled child.

Spoiled? The structure paled in comparison to the Ox Palace, Ox King had tried and failed to spoil his only two grandchildren, but Chichi would have none of it. Then again, Videl's home even gave Capsule Corp a run for its money.

"That's…quite a home you got here…" He said, eyes roaming the exterior of the building.

"Yeah. It'd actually _be_ a home if it weren't so fucking big and empty." She muttered, not knowing Gohan could hear her quite well. "Let's go inside."

The inside was just as marvellous. It was like a mix between western contemporary and Victorian, a striking contrast with the grandiose of the Chinese exterior. Gohan stood just beyond the massive oaken doors, admiring the architecture. He remembered the first thing his mother had taught him about being a house guest: Greeting your host.

"Hello, Hercule! The Arch-Demon's Apprentice has come to torment your soul! Show yourse-"

"He's not home, Gohan." Videl said bitterly. "They rarely ever are…"

Now Gohan knew why she said the mansion was empty. By now, a few of the maids and butlers had made their way to the great room to see the self-proclaimed Demon's Apprentice. Many of the younger maid were especially interested.

"Anyways…" he started, pacing aimlessly, "You said you wanted to show me something."

Videl's cheeks flushed slightly, she'd only said that to keep him a bit longer. She rattled off the first thing on her mind. "The knife!" She said a little panicked, "I've been practicing."

Gohan beamed. "Really?! Huh, I didn't peg you for a weapons type of girl. Lead the way then."

She took him out to a far part of the back yard, where all of her mother's practise dummies were set up. She went through the movements like she had done many times before, slashing and bashing with fierce and deadly precision. When she'd finished, she sheathed the knife and made her way back over to Gohan.

"How was that? Pretty good huh?" She smiled, panting slightly. Gohan put his hand on her head and butterflies filled her stomach. Gohan smiled at her. From what he was sensing, the girl was unlocking her ki all by herself and didn't even know.

"That was impressive!" He said cheerfully, before adopting a more serious tone, "But you're using the knife as a weapon."

She looked confused. "But…_isn't_ a knife a weapon?" Gohan nodded in the negative. He pulled the blade out of the leg holster and repeated Videl's movements perfectly. But his motion was a lot more graceful. He would swing hard, but only knock the dummy onto the ground. He would put no effort into a swing, but leave a deep gash.

He turned to her. "You use these _tools _as extensions of yourself." He said. "If you use it as a weapon, you learn how to cut. Use it as part of you, you learn how _not_ to cut." This only confused Videl more. Before she could argue, Gohan cut her off. "That's all I will tell you."

She wanted to know more, but a peal of thunder sounded. Not a moment after did it start to rain. Videl beckoned Gohan to follow her back out of the rain, the nature loving demi saiyan followed reluctantly. He followed Videl up the stairs to the large balcony outside her room, they were soaking wet. Videl's white shirt clunk to her small toned frame, Gohan turned away as her white lace bra was completely visible. They were nearly dry by time the rain stopped, the sky had become dark now, and the moon had begun to rise.

Videl sat on her bed, watching him, he'd taken off his jacket and put it on a chair to dry so she had full view of his well-defined arms. He seemed deep in though. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder. It was bigger than a dyno-cap in all dimensions, he walked over to her a handed it to her. She looked at him blankly. He smiled knowingly and pointed to the balcony. Once she was out there, she did a once over on the capsule. Instead of a plunger, this on had a touch pad or something? Whatever it was, it only took slight contact with her thumb to activate it. She tossed the capsule to the ground, but to her surprise, instead of smoke, a yellow cloud of hexagonal fragments burst out. The fragments formed parts and the parts formed the machine. All this, yet it deployed faster than any normal capsule.

Videl gawked at what she beheld. When the Light subsided, she saw a sleek new yellow jetcopter. It looked a lot like her old one, but this one was far more aerodynamic. This one was four person copter. It had an extra set of wings below the rear doors, which slid out over the wings and a single boarding step on both the pilot and co-pilot side. The engines didn't seem to be combustion, more like some kind energy? She couldn't tell. The interior décor was looked like a luxury sedan, but the controls maintained a level of familiarity. She turned to him, "Did…Did you _buy _this?" She stammered, "…F-For me?"

He put his hand behind his head and flashed his father's trademarked grin. "Well, built it is more like it. Not from scratch though, its model is still on the production…"

He was caught off guard when Videl ran towards him. He yelp as he backed up and tripped back onto the bed. He recovered quickly, but as he sat up, Videl grabbed his shouldered. She just stood there, looking down at him and smiling. She wanted to speak, she wanted to thank him, but the words would not come. Gohan, for one, was scared out of his mind, he had absolutely no clue what was happening, and to be honest, he'd rather Videl yelling at him than her speechless. Videl's breathing got heavier as she stood in front of Gohan, still smiling. Eventually, she just gave up on talking entirely. She leaned over and pressed her lips on his.

Gohan, at this point, was still a little unnerved that Videl was acting funny. He though she would have started firing questions at him, not kiss him. He felt dizzy and confused as Videl removed her lips. She saw that Gohan wasn't responding.

"S-Sorry!" She said quickly, a little disheartened. She tried to move away, "I shouldn't have done-"

She stopped when Gohan grabbed her waist. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, only this time, he reciprocated. It was awkward to say the least, the two of them fumbled around clumsily for about a minute.

Videl pushed Gohan back down onto the bed. All their bottled up feelings were released. She cried out in surprise when Gohan rolled over on top of her and deepened the kiss, his tail now wrapped around her bare stomach.

Pure bliss, that's all either of them could describe it as they broke the kiss. Videl was literally breathless. She flashed Gohan a sultry smile and wrapped her arms around his neck again, the demi was only too happy to oblige. He was just a few inched away when a load voice jolted them out of their embrace. Videl craned her neck to look at the door. "Shit!"

"Videl?! Are you there?!" Came the boisterous voice of the champ himself.

Videl turned to Gohan, "Leave before he finds you!" She said frantically, the footsteps were getting closer. He kissed her one last time before bolting for the balcony doors. Videl ran up to her bedroom door, she turned to see Gohan leave, but he was already gone. She slipped out of her room quickly to face her father.

Xx0o0xX

**This was 2000 more words than I wanted to write. :P**

**Anyways…maybe some action next chapter, maybe not. Depends on the kind of action…if you know what I mean ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

** _Telepathy/Psychic Bond _**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

:: Yasai ::

"First part of a sentence / followed by another part", first person speaks/ flows into second (depends on the amount of backslashes and people speaking).

"Simultaneous Speech (replace with thought, yasai, etc.)", first person's initialsecond person's initial.

Xx0o0xX

Videl flopped back onto her bed. She managed to avoid all her father's questions as to why she was so giddy, her mother just eyed her suspiciously. She brought her hand up and touched her lips gently. She blushed and giggled, feeling good about herself. In the past months, Gohan had turned down some very aggressive advances from some of the older girls. To have her kiss reciprocated made her feel really good about herself.

She noticed Gohan's jacket on the arm chair next to her. She snatched it up and her arm buckled under the weight. Surprised, she used both her to haul the jacket onto her bed. Immediately, the intoxicating scent waft over her. She rolled over and clutched it to her chest, her parents were still downstairs wondering what had her so happy. Thinking about Gohan made fidget restlessly, the heat between became unbearable.

Xx0o0xX

A lone being sat on the surface of the dark side of the moon, watching the night Earth looming in the distance. He wondered how 7,000,000,000 people lived on such a small planet with even smaller land space. _His_ home planet was over six times bigger at 102% Earth's gravity. There were no surface oceans, no water bodies and only 10% of the population.

Were human's really worth saving? He stretched out his palm towards the planet, he could blow it to smithereens or push to moon into it. It was a small loss, humans contributed absolutely nothing to the universe, and they just wallowed in their endless ignorance: believing they were the only intelligent life in the universe, yet they go around killing each other for sport. He placed his hand back on the ground.

Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed a rather large number of meteoroids flying towards the planet. He smiled to himself and with a flick of his wrist, he captured every single on in lunar orbit, forcing them to gradually increase speed. These would come in very handy.

Xx0o0xX

The weekend passed without much incident. Videl wanted to see Gohan, but he was too busy taking care of a sick Lime, on top of that Erasa chewed her out for ditching her for the 5th time that month. Despite this, nothing could dampen her mood, she even found that fighting criminals was a bit easier.

Videl's alarm went off early Monday morning, she hit the snooze button and rolled over. Not a second later did her mother walk in and haul her up by the waist of her pants.

"Hey, hey!" She protested, "Put me down!"

"That's what you get for trying to sleep in." Her mother replied, complying. "Didn't you invite your friends over today to show them something?"

Videl blinked, then remembered the promise she'd made to appease Erasa. She quickly picked herself of the floor and headed for the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went.

"Oh, _by_ the way…" Tsana called out, Videl peeked out of the bathroom doorway. Her mother smirked and hefted a black jacket off the nearby armchair, then added suggestively, "Must've been _real_ nice, good thing your father or the help didn't hear too, but next time, do keep your voice down when you relieve your _frustrations _will ya?"

Videl's face flushed a deep red as she slammed the bathroom door and doused herself is cold water. She tried to avoid her mother's knowing glances for the remainder of the morning.

Xx0o0xX

Gohan lay on his bed half awake, he was vaguely aware of Goten curled up down by his feet. He didn't feel like moving at all this morning for two reasons. One, their father had been practicing weather manipulation and wasn't very careful good at it. Even now, thunder was rolling outside. There was that, and he _really _didn't want to face Videl, not after Friday. He was jarred out of his musing when something solid landed on him.

The sudden impact caused poor Goten to bounce off the bed. Luckily for him, he had his tail wrapped around Gohan's leg. Said person tried to sit upright, but was held down by someone. Highly annoyed at this point, Gohan focused his vision on his sister who was sitting atop him, smiling brightly. Before he could retort, a flicker of movement behind her…

Xx0o0xX

Videl had always hated attention, but flying to school in her new plasma jet-copter worsened the experience, especially when her best friend was gossip queen of campus.

"Spill it V, where'd you get that ride?" Erasa asked, while the two of the waited out near the landing platform.

"What?", she asked, flipping her hair "You know how Daddy likes to spend money…"

"Don't gimme that!" Erasa chastised, "You said you gave me a ride as an apology, but you were too happy to show it off."

"What's your point?" Videl asked uncertainly as Erasa moved back over to inspect the craft. She looked back with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did you get it from a boy?"

"Maybe?" Videl alluded, "Who knows?" She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Erasa's pouting face.

"Awww! That's not fair!" She whined, "Who is it?"

Videl thought about Friday night a blushed slightly, then stuck out her tongue. She was having too much fun teasing Erasa that she barely noticed the silent craft barrelling towards them. At the last possible moment, it made an almost instant stop-and-hover manoeuvre. It was a red power lift craft resembling a four engine version of Bell-Boeing's V-22, except with plasma engines instead of rotors. Both the forward and rear wings appeared to be able could pivot about the engines. It had a familiar 'Z' emblazed on the side.

Videl's heart rate suddenly quickened, it was quite obvious who was inside. True to her expectations, a certain weary eyed teen stepped down onto the landing platform. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt that showed off his toned arms. Erasa caught her staring and smirked.

"Hi Gohan! Come over here!" Videl visibly panicked, she sent a sharp glare in Erasa's direction. The blonde just smiled innocently. Gohan glanced over at them briefly before walking over to them. He sauntered lazily over, hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. He tilted his head to one side and looked at them.

"You girls seem to be in high spirits." He said in his usual monotone drawl as Erasa jumped to hug him.

"Yep. And guess what?" Erasa piped, her eyes too were roaming Gohan's physique. Videl couldn't blame her though, but it didn't stop her from glaring at the blonde. "Videl's been getting gift from boys."

"_Erasa_!" Videl screeched.

"Is she?" Gohan arched an eyebrow and feigned indignation. "I see."

"Are you jealous?" Erasa asked, giggling a bit.

"And if I am?" He replied bluntly, making Videl blush again. Trying to get her mind off of Friday night, she turned to the red craft behind him.

"Nice ride. Looks like a Z-4" She commented smoothly.

"Capsule Corp's Z-7 Bolt Strike Jump jet." He said, throwing a gesture to the machine. "My father personal project. Real classified stuff mixed up in there."

Videl pulled him away from Erasa, who had shifted her full attention to her phone. "Sorry about Friday…"

"Why?" He asked, "I am not angry…"

"That's not the point, it's just tha-"

"That you think I don't like you?" He interrupted, he smirked and put an arm around her waist. She blushed and tried to squirm out of his grip. "Do you want proof, Blue-eyes?"

Lime stepped off the ramp and made a gagging noise. She pulled Videl into a hug and stuck out her tongue at her pouting brother. However, Videl was too transfixed by the girl's new appearance to reciprocate; her entire body had completely changed. Lime's hair was cut shorter and spikier with black tips and a single thin long braid framing the left side of her face, her curves and chest were more noticeable, and her skin was firmer as well. She was even more surprised to see a familiar tail mimicking a belt around her waist. Tentatively, she reached down and touched it while giving her friend a once-over. The look on her face: complete and utter confusion.

"My family grows weird, if you're wondering." He said simply as he cautiously eyed the unpredictable, over-excited Erasa, who was now squealing in delight at the sight of the demi-human girl. He and Videl then proceeded to walk to the building, followed by Erasa and Lime, the lattermost struggled to prevent Gohan from beating up any boy who dared ogle her. As they entered the building, they ran into Kemaru and Sharpener. Mirai was a ways down the hall, and Gohan was already amusing himself with his friend's and sister's flushed faces. The saiyans immediately moved away from the group and began conversing with each other, much to Videl's disappointment. And much to her chagrin, Kemaru took the opportunity to flirt relentlessly with her. She was highly annoyed by the time they had reached the high school block.

Xx0o0xX

Erasa noticed Gohan passing straight by the classroom, "Hey Gohan, the classroom's right here."

"Oh, I have a project to finish during this free period." He ran his hand through his sister's hair and said something in yasai to Mirai, who flushed and flipped him off in response. He glanced at Videl, who was looking _quite_ vexed, her jealousy on full display. However, regardless of the circumstances, he walked up to Videl and kissed her full on her lips.

Ignoring her friends' shocked reaction, she reciprocated the kiss before breaking away. Amusing himself with their expression, Gohan placed his hands behind his head and walked off, leaving his friends in their stupor. By the time any of them had recovered, he was long gone, and Videl was already in her seat watching some of the younger girls playing around with Lime's hair.

Erasa was the first to break the silence, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Videl! What was that?!"

The shorter girl looked at her and tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"Outside, just now!" Sharpener had to clamp his hands over his girlfriend's mouth before she started attracting any more attention than she already had.

"A kiss." She said bluntly.

"With an actual_ guy_?!"

"I was never a lesbian." She deadpanned.

"I know that stupid!" Erasa said sharply, then lowered her voice, "When did you two start dating?"

"We not dating." She started.

"Yet." Lime called out, revealing that she could still hear their conversation. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to the respective class, or seat.

Videl twirled a lock of hair with her ring finger. "We're kinda just…playing it by ear..." She said carefully, "For the time being, at least."

"So… you gonna make him fight your father?" Sharpener treaded carefully, stretching. Kemaru had been fuming all this time and it was making him uneasy.

Videl paused and though about it for a moment. As the son of Son Gokuu, Gohan should definitely be able to hold his own, but she promised to keep that a secret. "He's fast…and his body is sturdy, but I don't think he'll want to fight."

"Ani doesn't need a reason to fight Hercule." Lime pointed out, "He has plenty already."

The raven haired girl sucked her teeth, having being foiled. With no follow up excuse, Videl got Erasa to drop the subject for the rest of the period but continued to ponder on the subject.

Xx0o0xX

First period had ended, and the students were engaged in self-study.

Caught motion in her peripheral vision, Videl looked up to see Gohan re-enter the class, albeit in a rather vexed mood. He blatantly ignored Erasa and walked over to the desk on which Lime was sitting.

Upon sensing him, she flinch unconsciously before swivelling around to face him. He had completely cut her off from the link, but she could feel his anger.

:: What? ::

:: Something's come up. :: He said, :: I'm leaving.::

:: I going with yo- ::

:: Stay.:: He commanded coldly, with a fierce glare. Lime flinched again, and even Mirai shank back in his seat. Then as quickly as he had come, Gohan was good.

"What was that about?" Videl asked, surprised. Lime shook her head before slouching over in her seat. With that, Videl unconsciously found her increasingly nervous, a feeling she knew all too well.

Xx0o0xX

Well, I'm back. I had a tonne of stuff to do over freshman year, and I have two research papers to do this semester. So here's a question for you;

Do you want the same long chapters very seldomly, or shorter more frequent chapters?


End file.
